ET The Animated Series: Season 1
by FanBob FicPants
Summary: Taking place right where the heart wrenching classic left off, ET is now back on Earth. Only this time, he's here to stay. But with going undercover in public, trying to learn more about Earth and the entire universe as a whole, and having to deal with an evil alien overlord trying to take over the world, life can be a little hard for ET, Elliott, Gertie, Michael and friends.
1. Author's Note

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

I do not own any of these characters, almost everyone in this story and the premise is owned by Steven Spielberg, Universal Studios, and Amblin Entertainment. This is just a fanmade story and what I'd think would've most likely happened after ET The Extra Terrestrial, nothing more, nothing less. Now that that's all out of the way, enjoy the story.


	2. Episode 1: An Extraordinary Return Pt1

In the void that is outer space a sound of a fast zoom begins to gets louder and louder. Then out of nowhere a spaceship flies leaving behind a rainbow vapor trail. Inside the spaceship, are all kinds of plants, sci-fi technology, and four aliens. Three of them in front of one and that one alien is named Zrek, nicknamed on Earth as ET. This alien was just picked up by his three friends from Earth. About two weeks ago, we was left behind on that planet. During that week he had met a family of human beings. One of them a 10 year old boy named Elliott who ET had made very good friends with. At the end of his visit he got very sick and almost died. However, his healing powers and love for Elliott brought him back to live. As he was slowly coming back he got a message from his alien companions saying they got his call from his homemade machine made by him and Elliott and they were coming to get him. Before he went into the spaceship he had a tearful goodbye to Elliott and his siblings, Michael and Gertie. He told Elliot he would be right here, then he took the flowers Gertie gave him. He then left Earth and now is returning to his home, The Green Planet. He was telling his three friends about his adventure on Earth.

"And then Elliot and I flew over his planet's moon. Then we used my machine. Later that night I wondered off and got sick. Then in the morning Michael found me and brought me to their house. And then-"

ET was then interrupted by Zip, the alien on the right.

"Okay, slow down Zrek. We already know what happens next. You almost died and then brought back to life, than your Earth friends brought you to where we were."

"Exactly, and we all know the rest."

ET ended his story with that. Just as soon as he finished his story, the alien on the left, Zilch then said-

"All four of us and the others back at home definitely do!"

ET than asked them.

"Really, everybody else knows about what happened?"

"Yep."

The alien in the middle named Zorg replied. After their conversation the rest of the trip was silent as they flew all over space. And once they traveled about 2,000 miles out of the solar system in only 1 hour they made it back to The Green Planet. As all four of them landed and got off the ship the sounds of cheering was all around them. As they walked down the path leading to the town they could see how so many of them were happy that they were back. ET as well couldn't be happier to be back at his home with his family and friends. At the end of the path ET's Parent (both mom and dad) was there and was so happy to see ET alive and well. For ET, it was a moment of happiness and joy. But when the leader of the planet made his announcement from the speakers all over town, ET knew that moment had ended, and what would happen next wasn't going to be good.

"Doctor Zrek, come to planet hall immediately. I'd like to have a word with you."

There was a moment of silence after the leader gave that message. ET almost fainted of shock and fear. The king of the Green Planet, King Zarthur was known to be one of the most fearful individuals in the universe. He wasn't a heartless leader but he was very sterned and strict. And a lot of The Green Planet feared them and ET was definitely one of them. Along with the Zarthur's tone of voice ET could tell he was in some deep dodo. So ET along with his parent (his name is Zandrew) walked to planet hall to see what Zarthur wanted to say. Once they made it to planet hall two guards led them to the main office where King Zarthur was waiting for ET.

"I didn't expect you'd bring him with you."

Zarthur said as he saw Zandrew with ET.

"I hope that isn't an issue your hinest. I figured if you wanted to talk with me that he might as well join me."

"Very well then, let us begin."

As King Zarthur said that, both ET and Zandrew knew this wasn't going to end well for any of them. Then King Zarthur began the conversation.

"So Doctor Zrek, we see that you've return from Earth. And that you've got some life from there too."

"Well we are all intergalactic botanists. Also, that's why we were on Earth in the first place."

"Yes, that is correct. However though, do you realize how many rules you broke about visiting other planets?"

"What kind of rules did I break?"

"Well for start, you broke rule #35, never walk so far away from the spaceship that the others on the mission can't see you."

"But they had every visitor hearts light up before they leave and in case one wanders too far."

"While that is true, it's still a rule that you broke. If it ended there it wouldn't be that big of a deal. However, we're not done yet."

"Okay then, go on."

"The next rule you broke is rule #79, never interact with life on whatever planet you go to, even if said life is harmless. Next is rule #57, never get captured by life on planet. And last but not least, rule #13, never forget your medicine so you don't get affected by visiting planet."

ET felt nothing but guilt after hearing all of that. He knew he really screwed up big time and that he was in big trouble. Zandrew saw how scared ET was so he held his hand to let ET know everything was going to be okay. ET felt a little better at that, until King Zarthur those words.

"Doctor Zrek, you are officially demoded for breaking all of these four rules. You'll start going back to your old job tomorrow. You have desecrated the good name of this Planet."

That was that, ET and Zandrew left after that. The next day he had to go back to being a check in alien at the plant house. It definitely wasn't looking so good for him. The next day ET was back in his old job. While ET was upset about it, he didn't think it would be too bad. Whenever the higher ups at the plant house went inside to check in their expressions to ET were full of anger and disappointment. Later during ET's lunch break he called his friends if they wanted to hang out after work but they said they were busy. Once work was done for the day he walked back home to see everyone in town had dirty looks on him. A week passed and it was the same as it was that day. ET knew some people were going to be hard on him since King Zarthur told everyone everything about the rules he broke. However, he didn't think it would be this bad. When he got home he decided to call it a night early. He was wondering what Elliott back on Earth has been up to in the past week. Meanwhile back on Earth Elliott was in his room looking out his window. The lonely November night sky made him think about what's happened in his life for the past week. The day after ET left Earth all the equipment by the government was removed from his house and the neighbors were asking so many questions about what happened. Back at Elliott's school his classmates and teachers have heard about what happened. Well not completely, the only thing they didn't know about is ET. They also asked him about what happened and if he was okay. He of course said that he wasn't ready to explain what happened. As for the family as a whole, things have changed a lot for all four of them. His little sister Gertie has been drawing pictures of ET and putting them all over the house so nobody forgets about him, not that that would actually happen anytime soon. His big brother Michael has been showing more love for his family than before, for example he's been nicer to Elliott and putting his family first. His mom Mary has been a bit of a shock that an alien has been in her house for two weeks and has made a connection with her kids. She's also been talking to Keys (the guy who said to Elliot that he met ET as well when he was his age) for a while. And as for Elliott himself, he's been a little depressed ever since ET left. It isn't anything serious but sadness has been inside of him and it has been showing.

As Elliott continued to look into the night sky Mary walked into the room and could tell what her son's been thinking about. She padded on his back to get his attention. Once he turned to her she started there conversiton by asking softly.

"You've been thinking about him haven't you?"

"Yeah, it's nights like this when I wonder if he's anywhere out there."

"Well maybe he is, maybe he isn't. You never really know sweetie."

"I guess so. It just seems like everything in our lives have changed in just one week. I wouldn't be surprised if it's been the same for him."

Elliott sighed at what he just said. He really was wondering how ET was doing. But then he remembered about the calling machine that he and ET built. It was clear he had a plan for tomorrow. Mary noticed that and so she said-

"It looks like you have a plan."

Elliot said in response-

"I certainly do. I might as well bring it all back home with me once I'm done."

And with that, Elliott's plan was realized and was going to be put into action tomorrow after school. Then he noticed the time on his alarm clock, it was 9:00pm.

"Well it's getting pretty late. I should get ready for bed."

"That's probably a good idea."

So Elliot put on his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and got into his bed. Thinking about how contacting ET was going to play out, hoping that soon they would get to see each other again. A zoom out from Earth to Pluto comes on as we see a big shape of darkness starting to fly closer to the sky, revealing to be a giant threatening looking spaceship as we hear an evil laugh echoing from it.


	3. Episode 1: An Extraordinary Return Pt2

The very next day after school Elliott rode his bike back to where ET's spaceship landed as that was where their machine was built and used. Once he made it he sent his massage-

"Hi ET, it's me Elliott. I've called to see how you've been back at your home. Let me tell you, my life has definitely changed in so many ways. So many asked about what happened, I want to tell them about you but I don't really think they'd believed me. I just wanted you to know about what's been going on over here. So I hope you hear from this and contact me back. Sincerely, Elliott. P.S, I miss you."

After that Elliot rode his bike home with the machine in his backpack, hoping ET would get his message soon. Back on The Green Planet, ET got a call from Zandrew. He picked it up saying-

"Hey Zrek, you're not gonna believe this!"

"What is it?"

"It's Elliott, your friend from Earth. He just left a message for you on the messaging machine. So when you get back today, remember to take a look at it."

ET was so happy to hear that. Tears of joy were running down his face. After all of that Zandrew ended the call saying he'd see him at the end of the day. ET gave the biggest smile he ever had in a long time. And after a week of being shamed and not seeing his friends this was the best thing he's heard. He was so happy that he didn't notice that a line of four people were at the desk. After checking them in and finishing up the day he went home. Once he got home he ran as fast as he could to the messaging machine to see what Elliott sent him. ET was happy to know that Elliott was doing okay after he left Earth. He was going to send a message back to Elliott until he heard a knock at the door followed by Zandrew answering it. It was King Zarthur at the door. He then walked inside to ET with a sterned look on his face. That look let ET know he meant business. ET had no idea why he was there and why he looked so angry.

Zandrew walked over to them and asked Zarthur-

"What's the matter King Zarthur?"

"You two should know what the problem is. I overheard that someone on Earth had left a message to this planet. So I had a sick feeling the message was for you so I decided to check and I knew it. Do you have any idea how much damage that could have done to this planet?"

ET had a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew he was in even bigger trouble than before. So he asked Zarthur what he was going to do to him this time.

"Well Zrek, I think it's plain and simple. Not only are you fired from your job, your job license is officially suspended for the next five years! While I won't banish you I will say this, you are a descries to this Planet and it's good name."

And with that, King Zarthur left. ET felt even more broken than before. He definitely couldn't tell Elliott how he's doing now. So he decided to post-pone that until things get better for him. If it ever does that is.

A week later back on Earth, Elliott returned to the alien transmitter to see if ET had got the message and responded to him. When he saw there was nothing there he was upset but he thought ET probably didn't get it yet. When he went back inside he sat down in the living room with Michael and Gertie.

"So did he respond to your message?"

Michael said. Elliott responded with-

"No, but maybe he just didn't get it yet. I hope he gets it soon."

"Me too!"

Gertie replied. Elliott knew he wasn't alone with missing ET. All of his siblings were there along with him. But he still felt alone in a way. While they did miss ET they didn't know that Elliott missed him more than all of them combined. He couldn't even remember how many tears he shed late at night whenever he thought about ET. He really did hope ET would respond to him soon. But it wasn't going to happen for a while.

3 months pass by and things seemed to have gotten from bad to worse for both ET and Elliott. ET has become even more of a disappointment and waste of space to his planet. Everyone treats him badly, he never sees Zip, Zilch, and Zorg anymore, and he's too afraid to tell Elliott about what's been going on. And as for Elliott, his depression has gotten even worse. He's been doing bad in school, has become more insecure, and barely says anything to anyone. He's been starting to think that ET's forgot all about him and Earth. And the thought of that being for real crushes his heart. Anyway, one night ET was looking out the window in his bed room, the same thing with Elliott back on Earth. They've both had another terrible day. ET's parent is the only one who's there for him anymore. And Elliott only ever leaves his room to go to school, the bathroom, and to have dinner. They both then noticed a music box in their rooms. They both had the exact one surprisingly enough.

"Maybe my music box will cheer me up now."

They both said at the same time.

So they turned the handles and music began to play. Both ET and Elliott began to sing along with the music.

[ET] Never thought that I, couldn't rise high, without you. Nothing I have is good but not, without you. And nothing at all feels quite right, the sunshine only feels like night, I wish I could say that I'm alright, without you. Now what is the moon, without the sun, or the sesame seeds, without the bun, that's the way I feel when I haven't won, without you... I-I-I-I-I-I, I-I-I-I-I-I-E-I, I-I-I-I-I-I, really miss you.

[Elliott] I don't really care how high I climb, without you. Oh, all I see is a lonely view, when I'm, without you. No one made me laugh like you, no one like you turned my 1 to 2, I guess that's why I feel so blue, without you. Now tell me what's the finger without the toe, tell me what's Winter without the snow, that's the way I feel when I'm on the go, without you... I-I-I-I-I-I, I-I-I-I-I-I-E-I, I-I-I-I-I-I, really miss you.

[Both] I-I-I-I-I-I, I-I-I-I-I-I-E-I, I-I-I-I-I-I, really miss you.

After that they both decided to call it a night. Meanwhile deep in space the spaceship from before was looking into a device that could let it see both planets. As we see inside of the ship we see the shadow of a tough looking alien looking into said device. This alien was already known by The Greet Planet but not Earth. As the alien looked away from his device he said-

"I may not be able to take over planet Green, but Earth looks like the next best thing."

As he said that he started evil laughing as everything starts to fade to black. The next day on The Green Planet ET was taking a walk. He then saw Zip, Zilch, and Zorg nearby and knew he had to talk to them after about four months.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you in forever. So, what's been going on with you guys?"

ET said to them.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Hahaha, very funny Zilch! But really, what's up with you guys?"

ET said thinking they were just joking. Little did he know the upcoming news from them that would almost crush his soul.

"(sigh) Alright guys, it's time we tell him what's been going on. We can't keep up this charade anymore."

Zorg said and then ET asked-

"What are you guys talking about?"

And then, Zip said it.

"Zrek, we can't be friends anymore. It's not that we don't want to be your friend it's just how this planet sees you now. Let's just face the facts, you're nothing to this place now. And all three of us know that if we hang out with you we'll all be ostracized with you. We know it sounds selfish but you need to understand we have family and friends too and we can't lose them. We're sorry Zrek, but this friendship is over."

And with that, all three of them walk away. ET then ran home crying his eyes out. As he made it home he landed on his bed crying into his pillow. He's grown to hate his planet, he's hated what his life has become, he's hated being without Elliott, Michael, Gertie. He isn't happy on his own home anymore.

"I can't take this anymore, I hate this place! I miss Elliott, I miss Michael, I miss Gertie, I miss Earth."

ET said. Zandrew walked in and knew ET meant everything he said. He's known how much ET's life has fallen apart. So Zandrew knew the time was right to tell ET what he's been up to.

"Zrek, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"No one knows this, not even King Zarthur, but I have my own mini spaceship underneath this house."

"Wait what?!"

"Yes, it's been handed down from generation to generation in my family. It's a mile faster than the other spaceships on this planet. So if I get right stuff you need and make sure the spaceship would be in a place where no one can see it, you might be able to get to Earth."

ET's jaw dropped at what Zandrew just said. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"WHAT?!"

ET screamed in excitement. Zandrew had to calm ET down with that news. He then showed ET a secret door that led to the spaceship. It looked like the other spaceships on the planet except it was smaller, shaped more like an oval, and was missing it's top antaean.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I haven't used it in many years but I'm sure it will."

So for the next few hours, ET and Zandrew got everything ready. They got the medicine ET needed, the belongings ET wanted to take with him, and a special telephone so they can talk to each other. The next thing they did was hide their spaceship so nobody would see them take it to a lonely field about thirty miles away from the main town. Once they found a good spot for the ship to take off ET started filling up the ship. Once he was done he walked out to say goodbye to Zandrew. Both of them had tears in their eyes. Zandrew had a book in his hands which he was going to give to ET.

"Well my parent, I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't say goodbye, just say so long for now. This is a book to help our kind to speak just good enough for humans on Earth understand us."

"Thank you for everything captain, I'll be sure to tell Elliot and his family all about how you were always there for me no matter how this planet treated me. I don't really know if I'd want to come back here but if you can ever visit Earth I'd love if you'd see me there."

"I definitely will! Good luck with Earth Zrek."

"You can still call me that, but I'm going by ET now."

"Well in that case, so long for now ET."

"So long for now parent!"

They then had one last hug as ET walked into the spaceship and took off. ET could see Zandrew waving at him. As ET flew into space he said-

"Hang on Elliott, I'm coming back!"

As ET flew off to Earth he didn't notice the shadowy spaceship from before was following him.


	4. Episode 1: An Extraordinary Return Pt3

Back on Earth after school Elliott rode his bike home and checked the alien transmitter. This has been the schedule for the last four months. Wake up, go to school, see if ET left a message, go home, stay in room only leaving to go to the bathroom for dinner, put on his pajamas, go to bed, and repeat. He was expiating nothing there as usual. However, his eyes widened as he actually saw a message.

"Hi Elliott, I'm so sorry for not contacting you for so long. A lot of things as been going on over here. Anyway to make a long story short, I'm on my way to Earth. All will be explained when I get there but just wanted to let you know. I'll see you in a few minutes. Sincerely, ET. P.S, I miss you too"

After reading that, every single piece of Elliott's old self returned inside of him. He ran faster than in his entire life back inside. Once he made it back he ran inside to see Gertie, Michael, and Mary inside as he screamed-

"ET'S COMING BACK, HE'S COMING BACK!"

"He is?!"

Both Michael and Gertie said in unison.

"He is, there was a message on the alien transmitter."

Mary came into the picture asking-

"Did he say when he's coming?"

"He didn't. But he is coming over here."

As Elliott said that, they heard something outside. Elliott, Michael, and Gertie looked out the window to see ET's ship land in the cornfield in their backyard. The family dog Harvey growled at it and Elliott griped on to him to calm him down. They ran out there wondering why the ship was smaller than the one before. After a few minutes of silence the door opened. ET then slowly waddled out of it. For a long moment none of them said a word. ET and Elliott just stared at each other smiling with tears of joy running down their cheeks, Elliott than ran up to ET with Gertie and Michael following him.

One by one all four of them had the biggest hug they've ever had in a long time. Tears of joy were all over the place. Elliott was the first one to say anything to ET.

"I thought we were never gonna see you again. I, I thought you forgot all about us."

"Are you kidding, I'd never forget about you guys. You helped me get back to my old home. I know you guys needed me as much as I needed you."

"I think it's safe to say that's without a doubt true."

Michael said in response. With ET speaking English perfectly Elliott then said.

"I can see your language has improved since last time you were here."

"Yes, yes it has. Anyway, the reason why I didn't respond to your message is because everything in my life seemed to have fallen apart back home. The last thing I wanted was for you to worry about me."

"I guess that's understandable."

Elliott had said. And then Gertie had a worried look on her face. Once ET noticed this she asked-

"What do you mean your life's fallen apart?"

ET thought for a minute and then rerluctantly responded.

"When I returned back home I thought everything would be great being back home. I was back with my three friends and my parent. But then the king of my planet told me to come to planet hall and he demoded me for breaking 4 rules about traveling to planets. About a week later when I got home from work that's when I saw Elliott's message. I was going to send to a response to it but King Zarthur showed up and fired me from my job and suspended my job license. I felt so miserable on my own home and I didn't know what to do. But then, I remembered how caring you guys were. So I decided to come back here. Except this time, I'm here to stay."

Elliott, Michael, Gertie, and Mary couldn't believe what they just heard. How could someone treat such a kind hearted person like ET like that?

After a longer moment of silence Elliott then asked-

"But what if you get sick again?"

"Don't worry, my parent gave me medicine in case that happens. So what I'm trying to say is, please let me stay here again. It will be different, I really will be right here this time and I'll stay more hidden. We never have to say goodbye until our time really comes. So, what do guys say?"

Elliot and his family didn't really know what to say. On one hand ET was pretty much an un-realized member of the family. But on the other hand, the government invaded their house and because of ET's telepathic bond, Elliot almost died along with ET. But maybe ET's medicine could keep that connection from happening again. And they could find a way to hide him better. So after a long time of thinking Elliott then said-

"Well, is it okay with you, mom?"

"Well, since he makes you happy and he's had trouble back at his home then I guess he can stay."

"Really?!"

Elliott asked. Mary then nodded her head meaning ET could stay. So Elliott, Michael, and Gertie once again group huged ET in celebration. Once that was done and over with ET then walked to Mary and said-

"And I promise, I won't be so secretive to you or your children."

After ET said that Mary responded-

"Don't worry about it "ET". We'll make sure you feel right at home here."

"I know you will."

ET responded. They all had a good laugh after that until an ominous red shadow seemed to fall on them. Harvey ran into the house in fear and Gertie started to get really scared and griped onto Mary. ET looked up to see something he never wanted to see. He heard so many stories about the owner of this spaceship. He never thought he would witness one of his attacks.

"W-Who is that?"

Michael said in a shaky voice. ET knew what and who this was. He told all four of them who that was.

"I know who this is. I've heard many legends of this being. He's been looking for the perfect planet to take over for centuries. Once he found my home he tried to take control of it many times but never could. He must've thought Earth would be the next thing."

"What's his name?"

Elliott asked.

"His name is-"

Before ET could say his name they heard a booming deep robotic voice say-

"Planet Earth, for hundreds of years I've been looking for a planet to call my own to take control over. And it looks like I've finally found the perfect planet. So bow down, bow down to your new overlord: WE'Z'KNAW!"

"That's his name!"

We'Z'Knaw began to shoot lazers from his ship while laughing evilly. ET, Elliott and his family ran inside in a hurry. Gertie was crying still holding on to Mary. Elliott rubbed Gertie's shoulder until she let go of her mother, she was still crying. Elliott held her close to calm her down.

"Don't worry Gertie, it's gonna be okay."

He said softly to his scared sister. It didn't help too much but it did help a little bit. Michael was walking back and forth wondering what to do.

"Oh my god, what do we do?"

He said while once he stopped his wandering. An hour or so pasted by and during all of it ET was thinking of a plan to stop We'Z'Knaw. Elliott was going to ask him what he was doing when ET finally came up with his plan.

"I just came up with an idea. But I'm gonna need your guys help with it."

"Okay, what do you got?"

After ET explained his plan they all got their bikes. Mary was of course worried about her kids.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this? I mean you could get hurt."

"Don't worry mom, if we can out bike ride at least thirty government agents and avoid police with guns then I'm sure we can defeat an evil alien overlord."

Michael said to calm Mary down. But he then realized that wasn't really working.

"Okay yeah, this is a lot more dangerous. But I'm positive we can do this."

"Well okay, just try to stay safe."

Mary said. Elliott then rode his bike with ET in the basket to his mom and said-

"Don't worry Mom, we got this."

And with that, they rode their bikes to where the spaceship was. The first part of ET's plan was to distract We'Z'Knaw.

Michael went in front of the ship with a paper cone and yelled into it.

"Hey We-Sneeze, over here!"

"First off it's We'Z'Knaw, second off what do you want?"

"Uhhh, what kind of alien are you?"

"That's actually a good question. I've heard some life in space say I'm a willagin. But I've heard others call me a rugatren. However-"

While they were having their conversation ET, Elliott, and Gertie sneaked into the inside of the spaceship. They saw that the ship had a map inside of it for some reason. They first traveled right then left, then left again, and then right. Just four more turns and then they'd make it to the main control room. However two guard/minions were in there. All three of them could tell they were both girls and the same size of Gertie.

"I think I might be able to distract them."

Gertie said with a plan in her head.

So Gertie walked to them and said.

"Oh hello, I don't think we've met but I'm one of We'S'Aww's meanions. I'm wearing a Human costume."

"Do you mean disguise?"

"Oh, yes that's what I meant."

"Well it's the best one I've seen in decades. How did you make it?"

With the guards distracted ET and Elliott sneaked behind them. They turned left, right, right, and left and then made it to the main control room. They saw that We'Z'Knaw was in his chair looking at all his work. Before they could say anything or take another step a cage fell underneath them. We'Z'Knaw laughed evilly as he turned to both ET and Elliott now trapped in the cage.

"Did you honestly think you could defeat me? Guards, bring in the others."

Both Michael and Gertie were put into the cage. Once they were in one of the guards was looking for the key.

Once We'Z'Knaw noticed that they were having trouble he sighed and asked-

"Did you really loose the key? You know what, just guard the cage until we find that key."

The guard then saluted him as We'Z'Knaw and the other guards looked for the key. None of them knew that Michael actually swiped it from the guard when he or she didn't notice. Once Elliott, Gertie, and ET noticed that Michael than whispered to them.

"When I say "now" rip out the cage polls and get ready for a throw some crap down."

Michael than threw the key without the guard noticing. The guard heard the noise of them hitting the floor then saw them and said-

"Oh, there it is."

Once the guard walked to it Michael screamed

"NOW!"

Once he did the four of them pulled out the polls.


	5. Episode 1: An Extraordinary Return Pt4

Gertie wasn't able to pull one out since she wasn't too strong so Michael pulled an extra one out for her. Elliott was shocked that it wasn't too hard to yank the poll out. When the guard turned around to see what happened Elliott ran to him and hit him with the poll like there was no tomorrow. Surprisingly it seemed to be affecting the alien pretty well. Three other minions came into the room and ET and Michael took care of them with ease. Gertie however just stood and watched because she was scared she'd miss. After a montage long beating all four of the aliens were down on the ground battered and brused. ET, Elliott, Michael, and Gertie then ran out looking for We'Z'Knaw. For some reason he wasn't anywhere to be seen. They were going look outside until ET began to make a choking sound.

"ET, what's wro-"

Elliott asked before being interrupted by getting force choked as well along with Michael and Gertie. We'Z'Knaw then appeared in front of them showing that he had powers to turn invisible and force choke.

"You little bugs just don't know when to stop do you?"

We'Z'Knaw said in an annoyed voice before putting them into a frozen bubble. He then went back to the control room and flew higher into the sky. Then pushing a button opening an escape door on the ground and brings the frozen bubble underneath the opened hach. He was clearly going to pop the bubble and drop them down. He popped it and ET, Elliott, Gertie, and Michael began to fall before they all grabbed on to the sides of the door as hard as they could.

We'Z'Knaw didn't expect that or when they all easily climbed back on the ship. However he just laughed and said-

"You little brats think you can stop me, well you're wrong! Nothing you can do could stop me. Once I take over this worthless waste of a planet you'll be my slaves."

Elliott, Gertie, and Michael thought they were done for, but ET just looked at We'Z'Knaw dead in the eyes and began to sing a song.

[ET] Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight. Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight.

His minion's ears began to hurt but We'Z'Knaw was unfazed as ET continued.

[ET] Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer that we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there.

Elliott, Gertie, and Michael somehow knew exactly what ET was singing and before they knew it, they were singing along with him.

[Elliott] And even though I know how very far apart we are-

[Gertie] It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.

[Michael] And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby-

[ET] It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky….

The minions stared to cover their ears to block out the singing but the pain kept on going. We'Z'Knaw was still unaffected, if anything he was just annoyed by it. And then the main four began to sing all at the same time.

[Main 4] Somewhere out there, if love can see us through. Then we'll be together, somewhere out there, out where dreams come true.

As the music in the background goes instrumental We'Z'knaw's ears begin to hurt along with his minions. Speaking of which, his minions were now rolling on the ground holding on to their ears screaming in pain. While his ears were becoming in pain We'Z'Knaw tried to hide it and for a minute that was working. Then ET, Elliott, Gertie, and Michael began singing again.

[Elliott] And even though I know how very far apart we are-

[Gertie] It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.

[Michael] And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby-

[ET] It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky…

As the music became louder and that high note kept on going We'Z'Knaw couldn't keep it in him anymore. He fell onto the ground screaming just like his minions.

[Main 4] Somewhere out there, if love can see us through, then we'll be together, somewhere out there, out where dreeeeeams, cooooome truuuuuuuuuuue.

As the last note of the music played the four of them noticed that the spaceship was going down. Before they could say anything they noticed We'Z'Knaw crawled to the control panel and was taking them back to the surface. Once he noticed they knew what he was doing we turned to them and said-

"You win alright, once I get to the ground I'll let you go and I'll leave, just please stop singing."

Once they got back on Earth they heard We'Z'knaw shout out to them saying that this isn't over as he flew back into space. As they were about to walk back home they began to here cheering all around them. It looked like the entire town was there around them. Elliott was then worried when he realized ET was nowhere to be seen. But then he heard a "pisst" coming from a tree nearby and looked up to see ET was hiding there. He was actually hidden pretty well. And then, a news reporter with a whole camera crew surrounded all three of them.

"We are here where just over an hour ago a spacecraft landed with an alien overlord trying to take over the planet. It appears however that three kids seemed to have scared it off."

The news reporter said as he went closer to Elliott, Gertie, and Michael. He then stepped to Michael and asked him-

"So young man, how were you and your friends able to stop the alien?"

"Well they're my siblings and I know this will sound crazy but we found these polls and beat up his minions. After that didn't work out we then sang a song which made him give up. I know it sounds like I'm making this up but that's what happened."

"Well which ever way you did it, you saved us all, you saved the world. And I along with everyone else thank you all for that. And now, back to you."

As the reporter said that the people working for the news walked away. The crowd still cheared them on and then slowly walked away as well. After they were all gone ET climbed down the tree and became visible again. Elliott and Michael then raped ET in the blanket and put him in the bike basket as they rode back home. When they got home they found Mary waiting at the door for them and when they made it back she hugged all four of them with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I just saw the news. I couldn't be more proud of all of you."

All four of them couldn't believe how well they all did out there defeating We'Z'Knaw and his minions. They decided bring their polls back with them thinking they would be needed for the future. However, they didn't think they'd have to worry about We'Z'Knaw coming back. ET noticed that so he told them-

"Don't get so relived just yet. We may have defeated We'Z'Knaw today but he'll be back. I know this because that is exactly what happened the first time he found The Green Planet."

He then felt a layer of sadness at that last note knowing he'd probably never be able to go back there again. But he didn't care about that right now. He was happy to be back on Earth, to be back with Elliott and his wonderful family, and he couldn't be happier for what was in store for the future. Back in space We'Z'Knaw was traveling away from Earth thinking over what just happened.

"I can't believe I was defeated by one of those aliens and three human children."

He said clearly ashamed of himself with what happened. However he shook it off and then said-

"You know what, it doesn't matter now. I'll take over that planet and defeat those four someday. Or my name isn't We'Z'Knaw!"

Meanwhile back on Earth it was nighttime and everyone was getting ready for bed. Mary was tucking Gertie in then noticing that ET was in there with a homemade book in his hands.

"If you don't mind Mary but I made my own bedtime story for Gertie."

"Oh no, that's fine. Go on ahead."

He then walked more into the room. Both Elliott and Michael were both at the door joining in the reading. ET cleared his throat and began reading.

"One Dog was in a pact always together, left behind most likely forever. Then three little squirrels came around, and flipped his life upside down. He made them laugh, he made them cry, ….he never should have said goodbye. So with a push of a button just like that, that one dog had come back. And now that dog will never again part, with those three little squirrels that changed his heart."

ET then closed his book and said good night to Gertie as Elliott and Michael went their ways for the night. He then walked into Elliott's room getting in the bed Elliott made for him before saying good night to him. ET knew it was going to be hard to get used to life on Earth but with Elliott and his family's help it shouldn't be too difficult. Either way he's now back on Earth to stay and he couldn't be happier. He then fell asleep, dreaming of what's in store for him in the future. As did the same with Elliott, being more than happy that his best friend in the entire universe was finally back. He just hoped they wouldn't have to worry too much about that We'Z'Knaw guy.

* * *

**THE END**

Next Episode: Disguise, Oh My.


	6. Episode 2: Disguise, Oh My

Response to Guest: My response to you is here because I couldn't sent one to you privately, I actually have a DeviantArt page and over there you'll find this like character sheets, episode title cards, and picture to go with two scenes per chapter. Also I decided to put someone's in between [ and ] so I don't have to always said "name" said and things like that. Alright, let's do this.

* * *

It was Friday at 3:00pm and Elliott, Gertie, and Michael had returned from school. ET was waiting for them in the living room wondering where they were. He knew that they called it school but he didn't know what it was for. So he decided to ask them about it.

[ET] "I see you guys have come back from this place you call school."

[Elliott] "Yeah and let me tell you, I'm looking forward to the weekend."

Elliott said as he hung up his backpack. Michael and Gertie did the same as all three of them went to the kitchen to get a snack. ET also joined them to ask them his question.

[ET] "So what is it like at this place called school?"

Elliott had a feeling ET was going to ask that. He didn't know how he was going to explain it but he had to at least give it a try. So he sat ET down and began to explain.

[Elliott] "Well let me try to explain, school is a place where kids learn about things like math and history. Each day lasts seven hours and people go there for about fifteen years."

[ET] "For every single day of those years?"

[Elliott] "No, we don't have school on Saturday and Sunday. And we usually get weeks off for curtain events. For example, we get a week off for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the beginning of spring."

ET was listening to Elliott very closely not interrupting once and nodding. Once Elliott stopped talking for a minute Michael walked in and joined in on his brother's explanation to tell them about Summer.

[Michael] "Don't forget about Summer vacation. It lasts 3 months and it's between one grade and another. It's really hot during summer but it's really fun."

[Elliott] "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that."

He was somewhat ashamed of his forgetfulness. ET was really intrigued of this school thing. After some thinking he realized why it sounded so familiar to him.

[ET] "Oh my goodness, I actually had a very similar thing back at my home planet. I remember it was called Galactic Educational Enrichment Facility and I was there for almost fifty years."

Elliott was shocked when he heard how long ET was there. He had a feeling that ET was around that age because of his age and appearance. However, he could've been a child seeing how he seemed to have acted like one last time he was there. So Elliott decided to ask about ET's age.

[Elliott] "Wait a minute ET, how old are you anyway?"

[ET] "Well I guess we're all asking questions now, to answer yours I'm seven hundred years old and still young."

[Elliott] "Really?"

ET nodded his head in response to Elliott's question. It looked like their afternoon was going to be filled with many questions about each other. So once the kids all got something quick to eat Elliott got something for ET. Once he got it he went back into the living room and sat next to ET.

[Elliott] "Do you remember that candy I used to get you inside?"

ET recognized the colors of orange, yellow, and brown in that plastic bright orange bag anywhere.

[ET] "Of course I do, I can still remember the delicious taste of those…. What do you call them again?"

[Elliott] "They're called Resse's Pieces."

Elliott said in response. They both remembered that night like it was yesterday.

[Michael] "Wait a minute, that's how you got him over here?"

[Elliott] "Yeah, I made a trail of it from the forest to the house. I'm surprised you guys didn't hear any crashing from my room that night. ET had some trouble getting in there."

Gertie was waiting to ask ET her question and she was beginning to get impatient. ET noticed this so he asked if she had anything to ask him.

[Gertie] "Yes I do! Did you really die that one day? If you did, how did you come back to life?"

ET still remembered the events of those 2 days. He remembered how pale his skin became and how much pain he was in. After a moment of silence ET sighed and answered.

[ET] "Yes, I did. However, my race isn't meant to die until it's our true time. So if one of us did die before then a number of my people use all of their healing powers with something really strong in the universe to save one of us. And as for the death age, my kind only lives to be two thousand years old."

Once ET finished his speech Elliott, Gertie, and Michael were blown away with what they heard. They never thought such power could be used to actually erase death, even an advanced alien race like ETs.

[ET] "Now that we've got that settled I need your help with something. Since I'm now living here on Earth I really want to think of a way to go out and see the place."

After a second of silence Elliott said what anyone would've said.

[Elliott] "But that could be dangerous. Someone from the government might see you and figure out that you're an alien and take you away."

ET knew Elliott would say that.

[ET] "That's why I need your help with this. We need to think of a way for me to get out of the house but also so no one figures out the truth."

[Elliott] "Well in that case we'll need to get as much as possible to make a convincing disguise. I know we have some clothes that will fit you and we might even have a wig of some sort. After that we'll look at what we've got and take care of it there."

So for the next hour all four of them went around the house looking for clothes for ET's disguise. Elliott found a green t-shirt with a circle pattern, Michael found big red shoes and a baby blue under shirt, Gertie found small gray pants, and ET found a spiked up black wig. After they all met up ET took the clothes and put them on. Once ET came out wearing the clothes he turned around.

[ET] "So is this good enough? Because I feel like I need more to complete this."

[Elliott] "I think there are still a few things you need. People will definitely question why you don't have any ears."

[ET] "Well I actually do, they're just too small to see."

[Elliott] "Yes but even if we say that to people they'll most likely not buy it."

[ET] "Well then what are we going to do about this?"

After some pacing in silence Michael said-

[Michael] "I think there's some stuff like that at that one make-up store in the mall. We need to make sure we get it into the right shape and make sure it's the right color. I don't know how we'll be able to keep them up when ET goes out in public but I'm sure we'll figure that out once we get there."

Elliott looked at the clock on the wall, the time was 4:37.

[Elliott] "Well we're gonna have to wait until Monday. The make-up store closes at 6:00 and it stays closed for the weekend."

ET at first looks down upset but he very quickly gets an idea, but looks up with a smile.

[ET] "I have an idea. I remembered I actually have a power to send a replicate to a curtain place anywhere I can think of. I think I might be able to get to that store before it closes. And If I'm careful, I can get what we need back over here in time."

[Michael] "Wait a minute, if you always had this power, how come you didn't think of using it the last time you were here to let your friends know they left you?"

Both Elliott and Gertie looked at ET thinking the exact same thing. Even ET was trying to find an answer to that question.

[ET] "I guess, I don't know actually. I guess I was so bummed out that I didn't think of that. Anyway, Iet's get my plan into action."

Elliott, Gertie, and Michael looked in ahh as ET began to use his now known power. ET's eyes roll into his head and Elliott gets really nervous and scared as this happens. Then ET begins to make odd sound effects.

[Elliott] "ET!"

He ran to help ET but stopped as a purple ora from his forehead begins to glow as a smaller green version of himself fades out of it. It looks at Elliott and smiles and says in a high pitched voice-

[the replicate] "It's okay, this is what happens when I use this power."

Elliott backs up once this happens. ET's little replicate flies in a split-second to where he was thinking of, that place being the mall. Once the replicate was there it knew it had to hide during its trip. As it was running looking for a hiding place it was almost stomped to death a few times. It saw a giant plant pot and hid in there first. As it poked it's head out it looked for the make-up store. After a second of looking it eventually found it and it ran as fast as it could. While doing so it tried to stay as hidden as it could. However though, it did hear a man question-

[man] "Did a green earless gremlin run under me or have I been drinking too much coffee?"

The replicate decided to hide underneath a bench nearby until it could find a better way to get to the make-up store without being seen. It noticed that one of the tiles on the ground looked to be loose. With an idea in its head, he pulls out the loose tile and lifts it above him as he then runs to the make-up store and makes it. Once it was in it looked for what Michael described to him. The replicate was sneaking around the store trying to wonder what it needed. But when it looked at its right hand it was slowly beginning to fade away. That meant that it was starting to run out of time and it needed to hurry. That was when it overheard a costumer at the cashier.

[costumer] "Excuse me, do you know where the skin molding is? I need some for an art project."

[cashier] "Oh yes, come with me and I'll show you where it is."

The replicate knew that's what it was looking for so it followed the two to where the skin molding was. Once it was there it looked around and found the one that was the color of ET's skin. There was only one problem, how was it going to get it to ET's house without being seen? It noticed that its right arm was completely gone and now its legs were fading away too. Not only that, but it was starting to glow. That's what happens when replicates go back to their host bodies, the replicate body's limbs and torso fade away and the head shines brightly and then the next second, its back in the host body. It may have been not the smartest idea but the replicate knew it had no choice now. It climbed the hangers to the skin molding with it's now fading left arm. Once it got to the skin molding it bit right onto the plastic wrap. The costumer and cashier noticed.

[costumer] "What is that thing?"

[cashier] "I don't know but it looks hideous. Wait a minute, is it glowing?!"

The two began to back away. The replicate was glowing brighter and brighter while grabbing on to the plastic wrap with his teeth. And then-

*POP

The replicate along with the skin molding was gone. The costumer and cashier looked at each other in shock and confusion.

[both] "What just happened?!"

Meanwhile back at the house Elliott, Gertie, and Michael were beginning to worry.

[Elliott] "It's been almost an hour, when is he gonna regain consciousness?"

After a few seconds there was a bright flash coming from the room ET was in which got the 3 siblings attention. When they made it into the room ET was smiling with his hands behind his back.

[Michael] "Well, did you get it?"

[ET] "Does this answer your question?"

ET then pulled out the skin molding from behind his back, confirming that the mission had been accomplished.

[Michael] "Thank goodness, now we solve the issue with the ears."

However Elliott put his hand up.

[Elliott] "I think ET's been through enough today. Besides, tomorrow's Saturday, we have the whole weekend to work on that. For now, let's just relax or something."

[Gertie] "Yeah, why don't we watch some TV while we wait for Mommy to come home."

All four of them agreed with that and went into the living room. Once they turned on the TV it was on the news and it showed the reporter at the make-up store.

[reporter] "I'm here at a make-up store in the city mall where just moments ago, a little green creature had come in here, grabbed on some skin molding and blew up out of nowhere. We don't know how this happened but it's the oddest thing to happen ever since that alien tried to take over."

Elliott, Gertie and Michael looked at ET with a look that said "Really?" on their faces. ET noticed this.

[ET] "Okay, maybe I need to dial down the replicate thing."

[Michael] "You think?"

ET put up his sholders and the main four had a good laugh about it as they continued on with their day.

* * *

Next Episode: Kids Of The Crops


	7. Episode 3: Kids Of The Crops

On a nice spring afternoon, a minivan drives in the country side of California. Inside the car is ET, Elliott, Michael, his friends Steve, Greg, Tyler, and Mary. ET was in his now completed disguise, the skin molding's were made into the perfect shape of ears and were kept up with a thin black string and he was also wearing big orange glasses. The story they made up to go with his disguise was that he was a very deformed child and out of sadness for his situation, Mary decided to adopt him. Mary was in the front driving, ET, Elliott, and Michael were in the middle, and Steve, Greg, and Tyler were in the back.

[Greg] "So we're going to stay at your Aunt's place for the weekend?"

[Michael] "Yeah, Gertie's having her first sleepover so Mom decided that we might as well do something ourselves."

[Greg] "But why did you feel the need to drag us along?"

[Michael] "Because we haven't hung out in a while."

[ET] "You tell him Mike."

When Michael's friends saw ET in his disguise they knew who it was but Elliott told them what was going on and they all agreed to keep the secret. The six of them were going to stay at Mary's Sister, Erin's farm. Michael and Elliott always stayed with them at least twice a year, sometimes Michael had his friends visit there too, but this was the first time since ET came into their lives. After a minute or so the car had pulled up to Erin's farm. Once the car was turned off Elliott and Michael ran to Erin and they group hugged.

[Elliott & Michael] "Aunt Erin!"

[Erin] "Here are my two favorite nephews."

[Michael] "Aunt Erin, We're your only nephews."

Steve, Greg, Tyler, ET, and Mary walked out of the car and walked to the three. Erin walked over to Mary and she thanked Erin for watching the kids for the weekend.

[Erin] "Don't worry about it, sis, me and Dave always love having the kids over here."

Michael's friends walk over to Erin.

[Erin] "Hey kids. I remember when you three and Mikey were only 8. I hope you're doing well in school."

[Tyler] "Well our parents say we could do better with our grades."

Erin laughed at the joking response. Mary told the six boys that she'd pick them up in two days during the evening and drove off. She then looked at ET, who was shyly smiling.

[Erin] "Hi there kiddo, you must be the newest member of the Taylor family Mary told me about. It's very nice to meet you."

She said putting her hand out. This was the first time ET ever experienced a hand shake but he didn't know what he had to do. Elliott noticed this and ran to him, showing him what this human-action was.

[Elliott] "Sorry about that Aunt Erin, sometimes ET gets so nervous that he freezes. Okay ET, just grab her hand softly and move your arm up and down."

ET did so and once he let go of her hand Erin took the boys in for snack. During the next five hours the boys were doing what they always did at the farm. They had Dave's famous caramel apples, Elliott and Michael rode two of Erin's horses, ET was in the barn with the other animals, Steve, Greg, and Tyler read any book Erin and Dave had, and had a big (early) dinner. After the meal the six boys all sat in the living room a little board. Dave came into the room and noticed this.

[Dave] "Hey kids, there are usually other kids that play near the corn fields. Why don't you guys go see if you can join in whatever they're doing?"

[Michael] "I don't see why not."

So they decided to go out to the corn fields to see what those over kids were doing.

[Steve] "Haven't we heard kids from the corn fields before, and weren't they around the same age we are now?"

[Michael] "Why do you ask that?"

[Steve] "Well I remember the last time you, me, Tyler, and Greg were here together I heard the kids in those corn fields. I saw silhouettes of them and they looked to be the same height as most pre-teens we see today. We were all 8 back then but I could've sworn I heard them say some weird things."

[Michael] "Like what?"

[Steve] "I think it was along the lines of pleasing some source of power. But then again, my child mind could've just interrupted it like that."

The boys just agreed to that conclusion. After a minute or so, they made to the corn fields and saw what those before mentioned kids were doing. It looked like the kids were taking a scarecrow stand and putting it in the middle of what resembled a crop circle. And they also saw what appeared to be a large rope in the corner of the circle, next to it is a wagon with a number of candles inside of it. Before any of the boys could ask anything to the kids there they heard behind them three kids walk towards them. The boys turned around to see two boys and one girl. The boy in the left had on black jeans and a green dress shirt, the girl in the right had on a long black skirt and a pink dress shirt, and the other boy in the middle also had on black jeans and a blue dress shirt.

[boy in blue]"Well, well, well, it looks like we have some visitors."

[boy in green]"Yes, I think O-Leader-Corn will be very pleased with these six individuals."

[Elliott] "Who's O-Leader-Corn? And wants with that name?"

[girl in pink] "He is our leader, we don't know why he chose that name but he did."

[boy in blue] "Come on, let's take you to O-Leader-Corn."

They walked to a little barn house and the boys decided they might as well follow them. ET was behind the other five so he walked a little faster to Elliott.

[ET] "These kids make me feel kinda uncomfortable."

[Elliott] "Me too, but maybe this is just part of a weird game they play."

[ET] "I hope so."

[Steve] "Me too."

When all nine of them walked into the small barn who was apparently O-Leader-Corn was sitting in a worn out chair in the center of the wooden building. The six boys stood in front of the weird kids' leader as the two boys and girl walked over to O-Leader-Corn.

[boy in green] "O-Leader-Corn, we have brought you six visitors."

[O-Leader-Corn] "Perfect, it's double the amount of the visitors we use every year. This means we don't have to make another trade next year."

[Michael] "What do you mean by that?"

Michael wasn't feeling comfortable with the situation, his friends, Elliott, and ET feeling the same way. They would've left but the other kids outside were blocking the front doors. O-Leader-Corn stood up from his chair and began to tell his story.

[O-Leader-Corn] "Let me tell you. Until about ten years ago we've lived in fear of a powerful individual. This feared individual is named, The Man in Brown and a Six Point Star. It always stayed that way until our oldest siblings learned of a way to appease The Man in Brown and a Six Point Star."

(Flashback)

O-Leader-Corn's older brother was tying up three scared kids on the scarecrow stand with candles surrounding them in the middle of the crop circle. O-Leader-Corn was just five years old when this happened, looking through a window.

[O-Leader-Corn] "We learned that a sacrifice would do the trick. So for the last ten years, we pick three kids as an exchange to be left alone by The Man in Brown and a Six Point Star."

O-Leader-Corn's older brother runs back in the barn house when he notices the sound that meant this supposing Man in Brown and a Six Point Star was coming. The three tied up kids look in fear as two big yellow lights (most likely eyes) come closer in the night fog. Little O-Leader-Corn was shaking in fear until his older brother covered his eyes as he covered his own. All they hear is screaming from the three kids as they run into the other room until The Man in Brown and a Six Point Star left. Once the older brother heard silence outside it went outside to find that The Man in Brown and a Six Point Star and the three kids were gone. Knowing the bear took the bait (so to speak) he made a satisfied smile.

[O.L.C's brother]"Until next year..."

(End of Flashback)

[ET] "Wait a minute, isn't there another name for The Man in Brown?"

[O-Leader-Corn] "You mean, The Man in Brown and a Six Point Star."

[ET] "That's what I mean, that name's a bit of a mouth full. Don't you guys have an abbreviation or an acronym or something like that?"

[O-Leader-Corn] "The point is, you six are chosen for this year's sacrifice."

The three kids along with seven others then began to surround the six boys. Michael turned to the other five.

[Michael] "Alright guys, it looks like these people see us as some new meat of theirs. So I think the best thing to do in a time like this is, RUUUUUUNNNN!"

The six of them all ran into different places in the barn house.

[O-Leader-Corn] "Find them! We must not disappoint, The Man in, okay that weird kid was right, we need an abbreviation or something, anyway GO!"

Tyler and Greg were hiding inside a wooden crate, but when Greg heard footsteps he messed up.

[Greg] "Do you think those footsteps are them?"

[Tyler] "Quiet or they'll hear you!"

[Greg] "What was that?"

[Tyler] "I said QUIET OR THEY'LL HE-"

The crate was opened before Tyler could finish.

[Tyler] "Alright, I walked right into that one."

Michael and Steve were hiding behind a wooden poll but they were still easily seen.

[Steve] "This is perfect Mike, they'll never figure out where we are."

[boy in red] "You do know we can see and hear you right?"

[Steve] "Ah man, I must've moved."

[Michael] "Yes Steve, that's why they found us."

ET and Elliott were doing that "kids on top of each other under a tranch coat trick".

[Elliott] "Greetings child, I'm your dad so I order you to let these kids go."

[boy in green] "Well father, if I should call you that, why do you look and sound like a child yourself?"

[Elliott] "You didn't fall for that, did you? HIDE!"

Elliott shouted as they ran away again and hit behind a hay bearal.

[Elliott] "Man, these guys are nuts!"

[ET] "Uh, Elliott..."

[Elliott] "I mean, I'm questing if their parents even raised them right?"

[ET] "Elliott…."

He finally noticed ET's frighten look on his face.

[Elliott] "They're standing right behind me, aren't they?"

Elliott said, already knowing the answer. The main six kept on running away and hiding from the strange children for the next two hours. Eventually though, they were caught. Once the sun went down the "ritual" began. The candles were set up and lit and the six boys were tied up to the scarecrow stand.

[Michael] "Ah man, this is it, we're gonna die!"

[Greg] "Look at it this way, we're going out together."

[Tyler] "(sigh) At least now, I won't get rejected by girls anymore."

[Steve] "Well I guess the only thing we can do now is confess our deepest secrets. I myself have a confession; I'm not as strong as I say I am."

[Michael] "I have a confession; we already knew that."

[Greg] "I have a confession; sometimes when I go swimming in a lake, I pee in it."

[Tyler] "I have a confession; my great-grandfather didn't create Dungeons & Dragons, it's been an ongoing lie in my family.

[ET] "I have a confession; sometimes I lie awake at night and when I do I have horrible visions of blood, death, and fire, like a dark abysse is trying to devour my soul. Oh, and I'm fine with going out this way since I have great friends around me."

There was a few seconds of silence.

[Elliott] "Well I have a confession, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

O-Leader-Corn heard the familiar sound knowing who was approaching.

[O-Leader-Corn] "He's here, The Man in Brown and a Six Point Star!"

He says as he and his followers run into the barn house. The six sees the horrifying yellow lights coming towards them knowing who was coming. As the lights came closer they all began shaking in fear. And once what sounds like a roar was heard the boys all screamed like animals. But they stopped when the lighting relieved that those yellow lights were just headlights from a car. Coming out of the car was the city sheriff.

[the sheriff] "Jesus, you kids sound like you saw a demon or something."

Eillott and Michael knew who this was.

[Michael] "Sheriff William! Wait, are you "The Man in Brown and a Star Point Star"?"

[William] "(sigh) I'm guessing you kids met those trouble makers."

[Greg] "Okay, am I the only one who doesn't understand what's going on?"

[Elliott] "Greg, Sheriff William is friends with Aunt Erin, I thought you knew that."

William untied them as he explained what was going on.

[William] "When Erin called me about how you guys were missing I had a feeling those kids had something to do with it. Ten years ago Leader-Corn's father was loitering. Since no one else was there I decided to just leave him off with a warning but for some reason, he thought I was some angry god. I guess he told his kids this so they started doing this sacrifice nonsense. So that's been my own routine for these ten years. I untie the kids and take them back to their homes."

[Steve] so that's why they call you The Man in Brown and a Six Point Star, because your uniform is brown and the "six point star" is supposed to be your badge.

[ET] "But wait, why do they never get arrested for that?"

[William] Because the parents of the tied up kids don't press charges, to be honest though, I think these crazies should.

[Elliott] I guess there's only one thing to do!

*WIP

The newspaper was thrown to the table where ET and Elliott were eating his breakfast the next morning. It was Dave that threw it to them.

[Dave] "Well, those kids parents were arrested and the kids were put in child services. I don't think they'll be hurting anyone anymore."

[Elliott] "All of that happened in one night?"

ET took a look at the newspaper.

[ET] "That's what it looks like."

Erin walked into the room.

[Erin] "Hey boys, Michael and his friends are in the barn mooing at the cows trying to get them to response."

[Elliott] Well ET, let's go see if they have room for you and me."

So they finished their breakfast and joined Michael, Tyler, Greg, and Steve with their game with the cows.

* * *

Next Episode: Kung-Space-Fu.


	8. Episode 4: Kung-Space-Fu

At Elliott's school the bell the 12 o' clock bell rang signaling that lunch had begun. Elliott went into his locker to put up his backpack and when he opened it a folded up note flew in the air.

[Elliott (in his head)] "Okay, that's either from a secret admirer or that jerk Murray."

Murray, the school bully had been targeting Elliott lately. It was mostly because he had became invested with space and science (Seeing how ET was living with them now). Elliott unfolded the paper and it said "You're a nerd". He crinkled up the paper and threw it away. He entered the cafeteria and once the line got to the food he got a slice of pizza, an orange, and a carton of milk. Once he sat down one of his classmates, Will, sat next to him.

[Will] "So let me guess, Murray sent you a letter again, didn't he?"

[Elliott] "Yep. Man, I don't know what the deal with that guy is."

[Will] "Me neither."

As Elliott was eating his lunch he started to hear Murray harassing a kid on the other side of the lunch room. He wanted to help the kid but he knew anyone who tried to stand up to Murray would end up getting a fistful of him. Once he finished his lunch he walked to the area where lunch trays are put to be washed. However, he didn't notice that Murray was walking towards him doing the same. Elliott was walking a little slow so Murray shoved Elliott out of the way.

[Murray] "Speed up, dweeb."

Elliott knew he shouldn't have done it but something deep inside of him told him to do something.

[Elliott] "What do you have against me? Against everyone like me?"

Murray stopped in his tracks and turned around with a pleased look on his face. This made Elliott feel uneasy.

[Murray] "Well dweeb, you nerds are easy targets for me. Why else do you think kids like me pick on kids like you in the movies? And speaking of which, I haven't gotten any lunch money from you this week yet."

[Elliott] "I don't have any, Murray."

[Murray] "Well, you know what that means."

He then pulled out his arm with his hand balled into a fist. Elliott tried to block it but he accidently smacked Murray in the face as a result. There were a few gasps around the two. Elliott had the face of a deer at the headlights and Murray had a raged look in his eyes.

[Elliott] "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just trying to-"

Murray grabbed onto Elliott's shirt caller.

[Murray] "That's not gonna cut it dweeb. You, me, the blacktop, after school, Friday, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born."

Murray left at that. Everyone looked at Elliott and he just stood there almost petrified. Will walked over to him.

[Will] "That doesn't sound good."

[Elliott] "Mmm-hmm!"

Later that day at dinner, Elliott had told ET, Gertie, Michael, and Mary everything that happened and how he was panicing.

[Michael] "Why don't we just make a report to the police?"

[Elliott] "Well he hasn't done anything to be arrested. And besides, once he'd be free, he'd make things worse for me."

[Gertie] "Then on Friday, you should give him a giant punch on the nose."

As Gertie said she clenched a fist. However Mary put the fist down as she said-

[Mary] "No Gertie. Elliott, you shouldn't be violent to him, two wrongs don't make a right."

[Elliott] "What should I do then? If I don't do anything my blood will end up becoming a red river."

ET decided he had to say something, so he raised his hand up singling for everyone to be quiet, even though no one was saying anything at the moment. Once he knew everyone was going to let him speak he said what he needed to say.

[ET] "I know of a way to help you Elliott. It's something my people have used for centuries for self defense."

[Elliott] "Really ET, thanks buddy, you're a life saver. So how does it work?"

[ET] "Here, try to hit me."

[Elliott] "Oookay."

ET then looked end at Elliott. Elliott tried to hit him but before he could make contact with ET his fist somehow flew back towards Elliott's side. He tried again but the same thing happened. ET then smiled at his amazed friend.

[ET] "Training starts after dinner."

After cleaning up, ET and Elliott went into their room to start training. They both put a big blanket on the ground as a makeshift foam mat.

[ET] "Before we start the lessons, you must repeat what I do and say until I say stop."

[Elliott] "Okay."

So ET put his left arm up by his elbow and made an "okay" single with his hand, Elliott doing the exact same.

[ET] "I promise and swear-" [Elliott] "I promise and swear-"

[ET] "To use this power-" [Elliott] "To use this power-"

[ET] "For only self defense-" [Elliott] "For only self defense-"

[ET] "And not for revenge." [Elliott] "And not for revenge."

ET then bowed down his head and Elliott did the same.

[ET] "Okay, the first thing you need to learn is to block projecting objects."

ET then used his telekinetic powers to throw pencils at Elliott. Elliott had a feeling he knew what he had to do. He waved this hand and the pencils feel to the floor but ET rose the pencils up again. Elliott thought blocking them with his hand must've not been the right way to do it. So when the pencils flew to him again he ducked his head. Elliott thought that must've been the way to do it but ET had a bit of an annoyed look on his face.

[Elliott] "Okay, is there something I'm missing here?"

[ET] "You're suppose to throw the objects back with your mind."

[Elliott] "But I don't have telekinetic powers like you do."

[ET] "I'm aware of that. But that's why you need to take the hits until you learn to stop it with your mind."

So Elliott kept on taking it until he could use this power. Eventually he didn't feel the pencils hit him in the face. He looked down to see they fell inches from his face. He looked at ET and he was smiling meaning that the training was working. The next time it happened nothing changed, the second next time nothing changed, but after the third next time, the pencils feel down a little farther away from his face. It kept on repeating except the pencils feel farther and farther away from Elliott. The next time it happened Elliott actually froze it while in flight.

[ET] "Okay, now blow them back towards me."

Elliott didn't know what to do at first but once he moved his face closer to the pencils they actually moved flew at ET and they feel to the floor before they hit him. Elliott was in shock and disbelieve. Elliott was going to ask ET what's next but then ET said-

[ET] "We're gonna have to get to bed soon, but tomorrow after school we will continue our training."

So for the next two days Elliott was being trained for what he called "Kung-Space-Fu" seeing how this was an extremely galactic version Kung-Fu. The next thing he learned was how to be able to duck any attacks. What he had to do was run as fast as he could away to the approaching fist. It took a while for him to get the memo but eventually, he was able to move out of the way of any of ET attacks in a literal split second. The next-next thing Elliott needed to learn was to grab onto limb for throwing the attacker. It took longer because Elliott was a little too weak. However, he found his strength and the throwing became much easier. Finally at Thursday evening ET told Elliott that he needed to learn one more thing.

[Elliott] "What is it? Am I learning how to make someone flout in mid-air?"

[ET] "No, the last thing you need to know is, never get frustrated."

[Elliott] "Why?"

[ET] "Because any man can get angry while fighting a foe or a dragon, but the man who can stay calm in the face of any adversary is the one who most often wins. Sometimes the stronger blow isn't the one who wins, but the one who sees the weak points in the heat of the heaviest fastest battle does."

[Elliott] "Wow, that's deep."

[ET] "Well my student, you're finally ready."

(The Next Day)

The school bell that signaled the end of the day had rung. Some kids went on the bus on their way home. Others went to the back of the building waiting for the big fight. Murray was already there, waiting for Elliott to arrive. He knew Elliott wasn't going to bail on their fight, no matter how scared he was. Murray was right about Elliott showing up, he was just wrong about him being scared. Elliott, ET, and Michael were at the back entrance. ET, in his disguise was planning to watch the fight where he was. Elliott was about to enter but Michael put his hand on Elliott's shoulder.

[Michael] "Are you sure you want to do this, man?"

[Elliott] "I don't really have a choice Michael. And besides, I've gone too far to throw in the towel now."

Michael backed away. Elliott then entered the blacktop and faced Murray.

[Murray] "Well looked who decided to show up?"

[Elliott] "I'm not afraid of you, Murray."

[Murray] "Well once we're done here, you're going to be, dweeb."

So then some kid hit a dong with a mallet, signaling that the fight had begun. Murray was the first one to hit a punch, Elliott starred straight at the fist to block it with his mind-

*PUNCH

Elliott felt has face to see if he got any injuries but he was fine. He wondered why the skill ET taught him wasn't working but when Murray went in for another punch Elliott decided to use his ducking but that didn't work either. Elliott actually got a black eye that time.

[Elliott (in his head] "Why isn't any of the training working?"

He then remembered that ET told him that the training must only be used for self-defense and not for revenge. Elliott realized he was using them for revenge out of fear. The only thing he could think of to do is run away. Unfortunately, Murray was hot on his tail.

[Murray] "Running isn't gonna save you, dweeb!"

Elliott was running as fast as he could but he knew he'd run out of energy eventually. He eventually hit behind a dumpster, hoping no one would find him.

[Murray] "Come out where ever you are…"

Will mistakenly joined the picture to correct Murray.

[Will] "I don't mean to interrupt but I think you're suppost to say "come out" twice when you use that line.

Murray turned around with a twisted smile on him.

[Murray] "Well if that dweeb isn't going to stop hiding, I guess I might as well punch the lights out of you."

[Will] "I didn't say that."

[Murray] "I know you didn't, I did."

Elliott was looking at all of this. He felt guilt, because of his fears of facing Murray, Will was going to get hurt. He wanted to feel angry but he remembered what ET said.

[ET (in Elliott's head)] "Any man can get angry while fighting a foe or a dragon, but the man who can stay calm in the face of any adversary is the one who most often wins."

Just then a huge amount of energy went into him. He ran in the speed of a rabbit towards Murray who was still approaching slowly towards Will.

[Elliott (shouting)] "Hey Murray!"

[Murray] "Well, well, well. Looked who decided to come out of hid-"

*THROW *SLAM

Murray had been thrown to the concrete ground. He picked himself up and looked straight at Elliott.

[Murray] "You didn't just do that."

He threw yet another fist at Elliott but this time the training was working, before the fist hit him, it was blown back at Murray's face. Everyone watching gasped at what happened. Murray tried again but Elliott moved behind him in a split second, much to his dismay.

[Elliott] "Are you done, or have you not seen enough yet?"

[Murray] "I don't know what kind of witch craft you've been doing, but it's not going to save you this time, dweeb."

Murray tried to grab one of Elliott's legs but Elliott did the same to one of his legs first. Elliott lifted Murray up and threw him in the dumpster from before. He climbed out of the dumpster breathing heavily. He looked at Elliott and said-

[Murray] "I'd try to punch you again but I feel like I might pass ou-"

Before he could finish he fell to the ground. One of the kids watching ran to Murray to check on him.

[kid] "He's out cold. Well, it looks like Elliott Taylor won!"

Everyone that watched the fight walked closer to Elliott all cheering. Will walked to Elliott and padded his back.

[Will] "Thanks for saving me, dude."

[Elliott] "Don't mention it, man. I just jumped right in to it and showed him what he was up against."

[Will] "Well, you just made a friend for life."

The cheering went on and later that day back at home, Elliott was putting a frozen stake at his black eye. Both him and ET were sitting in the back porch.

[Elliott] "Mom said this would help my black eye, I think it's starting to work."

[ET] "I've taught you well, my student. I'd give you one of those marsh-all arts belts but we don't have any."

[Elliott] "Well, we could say this frozen meat on my face is the symbol of Kung-Space-Fu."

They laughed at the joking statement and bowed their heads down in unison.

* * *

Sorry this episode came late. I'm gonna try to take a little break from this series for a little bit to finally get back on track with my YouTube series, so at least this time you understand my I'd be quiet here for a while. Also, Will in this episode (and future episodes he appears in) is not Will Byers from Stranger Things. I just wanted to make that clear to you.

Next Episode: Dog Of An Alien.


	9. Episode 5: Dog Of An Alien

Well, it's been a while since I posted a new chapter/episode. But now it's time I do so. Prepare yourselfs, people, this episode is quite an emotional one, and definitely won't be the last one like such. Alright, I've kept you waiting long enough, let's get this over with.

* * *

It was 8AM, Monday morning. Elliott was still sleeping because he forgot to set his alarm clock, but thankfully, the family dog, Harvey was one step ahead of him. He pounced on Elliott and began to lick his face. Elliott woke up and started laughing.

[Elliott] "Okay, okay boy! I'm awake, stop!"

Harvey got off and Elliott got up, and began getting ready for the day. Once he was dressed, he walked downstairs to see that ET was holding Elliott's lunchbox for him.

[Elliott] "Thanks ET, I've been looking for that for almost a week."

[ET] "It's bright blue with a baseball on it, how could you miss it?"

Elliott just made a shrug in response. After Elliott finished his breakfast, he went to go find his backpack, but Harvey already had it, holding on to it with his mouth.

[Elliott] "Thanks, Harvey!"

He grabbed it and pet Harvey on the head. When he walked to his bike, he saw that it was cleaner than the last time he saw it. There was a note taped on it that said "I washed this during the night, good thing I did since no one saw me. -ET." Elliott smiled and rode it to school. Michael walked to the bus stop and Mary drove Gertie to her school. Once they were gone, ET had walked to the living room and sat down on the couch to relax. Harvey walked into the room as well, with a thing or two to say to ET.

[Harvey] "Listen pal, I don't know how it works where ever you come from, but Elliott is my buddy, and no one is taking him away from me."

Harvey was expecting ET to just say "good boy" and pet him or something like that, as no one could understand anything he said. To them, he just barked, nothing else. But thank goodness they could tell whether he needed to go to the backyard (the bathroom for animals) or was hungry. But ET actually responded to his comment.

[ET] "Well I'm not trying to take anybody from you. You see, Elliott's my friend too, and I care about him just as much as he cares about me."

[Harvey] "Wow, for a minute, I thought you actually understood me."

Harvey began to walk away only to stop and turned around.

[Harvey] "Wait a second, you understood me? You actually UNDERSTOOD me?!"

[ET] "Yeah, I understood you. What's wrong, doesn't Elliott and his family understand you?"

[Harvey] "No, they don't. No one here does. Well, except for other dogs and animals. But no humans had."

[ET] "Wow, I always knew I had powers that no humans had, but I had no idea my kind could understand you and other animals."

[Harvey] "Wow, I can't believe this, you really ARE an alien. I just thought that Gertie was making that up and everyone else was in on the joke."

[ET] "Nope, it's true. I'm not from this planet."

[Harvey] "Wow."

Harvey then shook his head.

[Harvey] "Well getting back on track, you may say that you're not trying to steal Elliott from me, but I've still got my eye on you."

The dog had ended the conversation with that. Later in the day at dinner time, Harvey was keeping an eye on ET to make sure he wasn't trying to do anything suspicious. Elliott and the family were talking about their day.

[Elliott] "Well today, we were given a new assignment on powering things with a potato."

[Michael] "Really, I thought that was just a myth."

[Mary] "Michael, we live with an alien, anything can be possible."

[Gertie] "I had a good day too, my teacher got a miniature habitat for caterpillars, and in the next few weeks, we're going to watch as they become butterflies."

[Elliott] "I remember when my kindergarten class did that."

[ET] "What are butterflies, are they flying sticks of butter?"

[Elliott] "No, butterflies are insects with colorful wings."

[ET] "Oh, thanks for making that clear, Elliott."

[Elliott] "What are friends for?"

Harvey started growling at this, at that moment, he saw ET as nothing but a no good, best friend stealer. He walked away, not wanting to watch this anymore. After everyone had finished the meal, ET saw Harvey lying on the couch and walked to him.

[ET] "Hello Harvey, are you feeling any better?"

Harvey didn't say anything, instead, he just growled at ET.

[ET] "Look, I don't understand why you're so upset with me, what have I done to you?"

[Harvey] "You know what you're done, Elliott was my best friend first, and you've taken him away from me, now leave me alone!"

He walked away in a aggressive way. He thought about how ever since ET came along, Elliott has noticed him less than he used to. So he came to the conclusion that if he got rid of ET, Elliott would be all his, again. Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, Harvey sneaked into Elliott's room and moved towards ET in his make-shift bed. Once he was right next to the sleeping alien, he rises up his front right paw and exposed his claws.

[Harvey (whispering)] "Alright, this is it, get rid of ET, get Elliott back."

He then pointed his paw at ET's neck. He went in for the kill, but before he could strike, he realized something. Even if Harvey didn't want to admit it, the alien was a part of the family now. So if he did the deed, they would be devastated. And worse of all, he'd know the guilt would eat away at him.

[Harvey (in his head)] "I can't do this, I'd be a bad dog if I did. And I'm not a bad dog, I know what I have to do."

He began to slowly walk out of the room and stopped once he's at the door. He shakes off his collar, places it down in front of him, and looks at Elliott for one last time. He looked down, closes his eyes, and said-

[Harvey (whispering)] "Goodbye, Elliott."

As he slowly walks through the house, he sees a framed picture of him when he was just a puppy, he remembered that day like it was the day before. It was Elliott's 6th birthday, his eyes lit up when he saw Harvey. Harvey even remembered what Elliott told him that day.

[6 year old Elliott (in Harvey's head)] "You're my best friend, I'll love you forever!"

The dog continued with his slow walk, hot tears running down his face. Once he was downstairs, he walked to the front door and went through the dog door. He looked at the house, before walking out of the night. The next day, ET was in the living room, watching TV, when Mary walked into the room with a saddened and worried look on her face.

[Mary] "ET, have you seen Harvey?"

[ET] "No, I haven't. Is he lost?"

[Mary] "Yes, I've been looking for him all day, but I can't find him anywhere, all I found was his collar."

She then pulls out the lone collar to the alien she at this point hardly knew. Once ET saw it, he thought about how this had happened, and then came to the conclusion.

[ET] "I think I know what happened, and it might be all, my fault."

[Mary] "Why do you say that?"

[ET] "Yesterday, Harvey told me that he thought I was trying to steal Elliott from him, and I guess that's why he left?"

[Mary] "That doesn't mean it's your fault, but now what's important is that we try to find him. And what do you mean he talked to you?"

[ET] "That's one of my powers, I can understand animals."

Just as they were continuing, they didn't notice that Elliott, Gertie, and Michael had came back from school.

[Mary] "I just can't believe this happened."

[ET] "Me neither, I never thought Harvey would run away. How are we gonna explain this to Elliott?"

[Elliott] "You don't have to explain, I already know."

The brown haired boy said in a worried voice. This made ET stand up.

[ET] "This is my fault, Harvey could be in trouble, and I'm going to find him."

[Elliott] "Well I'm coming with you."

ET nodded at his friend's request. Meanwhile in an alley nearby, Harvey was walking around with a tired look on his face, he had been walking almost all night.

[Harvey (in his head)] "Man, I'm so hungry. I haven't found anything to eat. And my feet are tired, I think I'm gonna sit down for a minute."

He walks to a corner on a dumpster, and sits down. He looks at his surroundings, on the brick wall he was across to, there was some graffiti and a sign that said "Be Quiet". And the dumpster that he was sitting next to was green with a black lid. Harvey finally had a moment to think out loud.

[Harvey] "I'm starting to think maybe running away wasn't the best idea ever. Who am I kidding, of course it wasn't a good idea."

He stood up and was about to walk back to the house, but he stopped, hearing some laughter. Harvey may have not been the smartest dog ever, but he knew that kind of laughter wasn't one of joy and friendship, it was one of malice. Just then, two stray dogs walked into view. One had gray fur and had a skinny body and the other one had dark brown fur, white spots and one of his ears had a bite on it.

[gray dog] "Well, well, well. It looks like we've got a new mutt here."

[dark brown dog] "And jugging by that mark on his neck, I'd say this one once had some owners."

Not wanting anything to do with strays, having heard of how dangerous they can be, Harvey looked the two in the eyes.

[Harvey] "You're right, I did, and I'm going back to my owners. Even if I have to put up with ET, they're still my family."

As he walked near the exit, another stray dog that had little to no fur but you could tell it had orange fur.

[orange dog] "You're not going anywhere, you're one of us, now."

[Harvey] "Really, well, I have a question, do you have any experiences fighting?"

[orange dog] "No, why do you ask?"

[Harvey] "Because I do."

He jumped onto the furless canine and scratched and bit it. But the dark brown dog threw him off.

[dark brown dog]"You made a big mistake, buddy."

Harvey looked around, he knew that he was surrounded. The stray dogs began to inch closer to him, so he did the only thing he could think of.

[Harvey] "ELLIOTT, MARY, EVEN ET, ANYONE, HELP ME!"

About a minute earlier, a block away, Elliott was riding his back as ET was sitting behind him. They were both calling out for Harvey. Once the dog cried for help, while Elliott of coarse only heard barking, ET could tell who they were from.

[Elliott] "That sounds like Harvey, it's coming from over there."

He said pointing at the direction the alley was at. Harvey was still surrounded when ET and Elliott made it. Harvey had one of the scaredest faces Elliott ever saw on an animal. Seeing his dog this afraid made him feel rage for the strays that were putting him in this situation.

[Elliott] "HEY, you nasty mutts, get away from my buddy."

That got all of the dogs attention, including Harvey.

[Harvey (in his head)] "He called me his buddy, he does still love me."

He tried to run to Elliott but the gray dog ran in front of him and made him back up while the dark brown dog and orange dog stepped closer to Elliott while growling. Before the strays could jump on Elliott, ET got in their way.

[dark brown dog] Whoa, how many ugly bushes did you fall into?

[ET] Oh, so you don't find me that appealing?

[orange dog] "Yeah, you like a hybrid of a human and a turtle."

[ET] "Well then do I have something for you to look at."

He looked over to Elliott to see what he thought about his idea, and Elliott nodded in response, knowing what he was going to do. So ET removed the wig, glasses, and fake ears at the same time. The two strays screamed in terror.

[orange dog] "OH MY GOD, YOU LOOK LIKE A DEMON, GET AWAY!"

They began to run away, along with the gray dog who had just noticed the exposed alien, leaving ET, Elliott, and Harvey behind. ET smirked as he put the facial part of his disguise back on, and with that, the three embraced each other.

[Elliott] "Harvey, I'm so glad you're okay. Don't ever do that again, I love you."

Harvey licked his master in the face.

[ET] "I'm happy you're okay too."

[Harvey] "I was wrong about you ET, you risked blowing your cover just to save me and Elliott, I'm sorry I was so judgmental of you."

[ET] "I'm sorry too, I-

[Elliott] "I'm gonna have to stop you there, ET. If anyone needs to apologise, it's me."

He kneels down to Harvey.

[Elliott] "I'm sorry Harvey, I haven't shown that much attention to you lately, but now that's going to change, you're my best friend, you both are."

Harvey licks Elliott's face again as the three of them group hugged. And with that, they left the alley and headed back home.

* * *

Next Episode: Dolly McDollyDoll


	10. Episode 6: Dolly McDollyDoll

It was Thursday evening at 6:50pm. Michael and ET were in the living room, watching TV. Michael had also just explained how television works to ET.

[ET] "Okay, so TVs have shows that you can watch."

[Gertie] "Be quiet everybody, the Dolly show is coming on."

[ET] "What's going on?"

[Michael] "It's a cartoon Gertie's been watching for a while now, it's based off that doll she has."

The alien followed this by looking at the doll in Gertie's hands. It light skin, a long sleeved light blue shirt, a magenta skirt, gray boots, white stockings, red hair, and big black button eyes. Gertie got that doll the previous Christmas, and despite what she thought, both Elliott and Michael were personally creeped out by it. ET couldn't argue, seeing how he felt uneasy.

[ET] "Well she looks scary."

[Gertie] "No she isn't, she's Dolly McDollyDoll, she's the nicest, sweetest, person ever."

Gertie pointed to the TV that was playing the Dolly show theme song.

[the TV] "She's really nice, and she's really sweet, her cheery personality just cannot be beat, her name's Dolly McDollyDoll and she's the best around, that's what this show's about!"

[Michael] "That's another thing, the song has the same melody as the hokey pokey, and it's REALLY annoying."

Gertie just stuck her tough out in response and turned back to the TV. Michael rolled his eyes and walked off, ET following him. Little did they know that near the edge of the moon, the alien overlord, We'Z'Knaw, who had attempted to take over the Earth days ago, was watching all of this from a little drone like machine to the remote in his hand.

[We'Z'Knaw] "Hmm, intresting, the plantineer and the older boy seem to have unpleasant thoughts on the girl's doll, something tells me the other boy feels the same way."

He scratched his head, thinking of how he could take advantage of this. When his idea hit him, he went to the spaceship's intercom.

[We'Z'Knaw] "Winions 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, come to the control room, I have a new plan."

All 5 of his minions, or "winions" as he calls them, immediately marched into the room. They all looked like tinnier, less-mechanical, versions of We'Z'Knaw. Winion 1 had a claw instead of a hand on it's right arm, Winion 2 was really plumb, Winion 3 was the tallest, Winion 4 had shorter horns, but Winion 5 just looked normal, by compression to the other 4.

[Winion 2] "What do you have under your sleeve now, boss?"

[We'Z'Knaw] "I'm glad you asked, the little girl's doll is my ticket to defeating those four."

[Winion 5] "How is that?"

[We'Z'Knaw] "I'm glad you ask, if we can build a chip small enough to put on the doll's head, we can bring the doll to life and program it to off the boys and the plantineer. Then NO ONE will be able to stop me from ruling the Earth with an iron fist."

[Winion 1] "But what about the girl?"

[We'Z'Knaw] "I wouldn't worry about her. After all, she's the youngest out of all of them. While she is a threat when the four are together, if the other are gone, she won't be able to stand a chance. This plan is full proof!"

We shouted as he fell into maniacal laughter. His winions laughed along with him only for him to stop once he notices.

[We'Z'Knaw] "Well, that chip isn't going to make itself, get to it!"

[Winion 3] "You know, some help would be nice."

[We'Z'Knaw] "I don't know how to even program a VCR."

[Winion 3] "What the heck is that?"

[We'Z'Knaw] "It's a machine from Earth made for entertainment purposes that you put brick shaped objects in."

[Winion] "Oh, well come on guys, we better get to work."

And so after the next hour, the winions had finished creating the chip. They showed it to We'Z'Knaw who gave it to the drone from before and sent it to the Taylor home. It was already nighttime back on earth and everyone was asleep. It opened a window and flew into Gertie's room, who was sleeping with Dolly McDollyDoll in her arms. The drone took the chip and gently placed it on the doll's head. It then left the house as the chip fazed into the doll and became one with it. Once it brought the doll to life, it's botton eyes glowed red. The next morning, Michael went into the bathroom to take a shower, but when he opened the shower curtins, Dolly McDollyDoll was sitting on the shower head, looking at him. He jumps back in fear which caught the attention of Gertie who just woke up.

[Gertie] "What's wrong, Michael?"

Michael grabs the doll and shows it to her in a frustrated tone.

[Michael] "What's wrong is your stupid doll scared the crap out of me, I don't know if you put her there, but you better keep a better eye on it."

While Gertie didn't know what Michael was talking about, she took the doll, nodded and walked away. A few minutes later, Elliott went to get some butter from the fridge for his toast and turned around to see the Dolly McDollyDoll next to the toaster. Right on que, the toast popped out. Elliott picked them up, only to feel what felt like an insitarating burn. He screamed as the burnt toast fell onto the plate he set up. He took a closer look at the toaster and saw that the temperature setting was at it's highest setting, he then looked back at the doll, grabbed it, and stomped over to Gertie who was already at the table.

[Elliott] "What was with trying to give me 3rd degree burn?"

[Gertie] "What?"

[Elliott] "I'm talking about this freaking doll."

He said, pulling out Dolly McDollyDoll.

[Gertie] "How did she get there? I put her on the couch."

[Elliott] "Well someone put her on the counter and burnt my toast. Just please just make sure you always make sure where it's put."

Gertie was getting really confused, she knew she put Dolly on the couch, and she wouldn't dare hurt or scare her brothers on purpose. She didn't completely understand what was going on, but she had a feeling Dolly had something to do with it. So she took the doll back into her room and put the doll underneath her bed, thinking that should be the end of it. An hour or so later after everyone left to do their thing, ET woke up seeing how he didn't sleep so good the night before. As he was walking into the hallway, he didn't notice an almost invisible thread attached to the walls and he tripped over it. He fell on his face, but then stood up. He was dazed, but unhurt. He looked at the wall near the door leading to Gerite's room, and saw Dolly McDollyDoll at it. He walked toward her, as if to examine her. His eyes then widen and he backed away, sensing something supernatural and dark in the doll, and just at that moment, a dark high-pitched laughter echoed from it. He ran away in fear but when he looked back, Dolly was gone. Later in the day when everyone got back home, ET was in the living room, covering himself with the white blanket he was more than familiar with, he looked like he just saw a ghost.

[Elliott] "ET?"

The alien looked to the right to see his best friend, clearly concerned about him.

[Elliott] "What happened, are you okay?"

He shook his head to come back to reality.

[ET] "It's that doll of Gertie's. There's something wrong with it.

[Elliott] "Is the doll you're talking about have red yarn for hair?"

[ET] "Yeah, why?"

Gertie sees all of this, knowing that Elliott was going to blame her for what happened.

[Gertie] "I didn't do anything! I put her under my bed after you got mad at me, I swear!"

He was going to say something, but he could tell by Gertie's tone of voice that she was being serious.

[Elliott] "Are you sure that's what you did?"

She nodded her head.

[ET] "I knew it, that doll has to be alive."

[Michael] "Then what are we doing here? We need to get rid of that thing."

[Gertie] "NO!"

The three boys jumped at the shout.

[Gertie] "She's my doll, we can't just get rid of her."

[Elliott] "Gertie, she tried to hurt us, what if the same thing happens to you?"

[Gertie] "Well maybe she hasn't hurt me because I haven't done anything wrong to her."

[Michael] "How does she know we did anything to her?"

[Gertie] "Well you did say that she's annoying."

[Michael] "Oh come on, you can't be serious!"

Elliott walked in front of the two and put his arms between them.

[Elliott] "Look, I don't care about how stupid this sounds, but if Gertie was right about her not having done anything then who's to say she isn't right about this one?"

[Michael] "Fine, but if that thing tries to cut my head off in my sleep I'll do the same thing to her."

[ET] "Sounds fair to me."

For the next few days, ET, Elliott, and Michael almost got killed by Dolly in Looney Tune-asc ways. First Elliott almost got hit in the head by a giant rock, then Michael fell in a covered hole but thankfully missed a pile of thorns, and ET nearly got boiled to death when he tried to take a bath, not noticing that the water was almost scorching hot. The three decided that something had to be done.

[Michael] "Guys, it's time to get rid of that monster."

[Elliott] "I know, I should've let you do the deed in the first place."

[ET] "Don't blame yourself, we were the ones that let you talk us into it. What matters now is we destroy that doll before it kills us."

[Michael] "Good idea, let's take care of this mess-"

He was interrupted by his neck being tightened, causing him to choke. Dolly then flew into the room, her eyes and risen left hand glowing red.

[Dolly] "Your not getting rid of anybody. The only person who's getting rid of anybody is me, and those anybodies, are the three of you."

With that, Elliott and ET were lifted in the air, them being forced choked as well. Five minutes later, Gertie ran into the room, looking for all four of them.

[Gertie] ET, Elliott, Michael, Dolly? Where are you?

She felt like giving up until she heard intense peeping. It was coming from outside in the backyard. She ran out in could tell the noise was coming from the shed, she ran into it and saw that the noise was really coming from ET and Elliott's alien transmitter. It was shaking vilolently. She ran towards it and the black bar on the speak-n-spell had the neon-blue flashing words. "_GERTIE-HELP-US_" She knew it had to be from ET and her brothers.

[Gertie] "What should I do? Where even are you guys?"

It took a second for the speak-n-spell to say something different. "_WE'Z'KNAW-SPACESHIP_" She ran out of the shed and looked into the direction to the forest, and saw We'Z'Knaw's ship, she knew what she had to do. She grabbed her tricycle and bike gear and drove to the forest. She drove in on the railing into the spaceship, into the main lobby. As she expected, ET, Michael, and Elliott were in a cage and Dolly was floating right next to it, We'Z'Knaw himself at the other side.

[We'Z'Knaw] "Well, well, well. Look who's here. I suppose you're here to save them."

He said pointing at the three he had in the cage.

[Gertie] "Let them go, you meanie!"

[We'Z'Knaw] "I would, but wait, I wouldn't, why, because I despise all four of you."

He looked at Dolly

[We'Z'Knaw] "Get rid of her for me and take care of the others. I'm going to go up there and watch, as I don't want to miss this."

He then left the room and would soon be seen popping out of the window at the top of the room. Dolly McDollyDoll flew in front of Gertie and spoke.

[Dolly] "I'm sorry you can't stay and say goodbye to your family, but I have a job to do. Don't worry, it will be quick and painless for them, once I'm done you and I can be together for the rest of your life."

She tried to push Gertie out of the room, but she wouldn't move.

[Gertie] "NO! They're my family, you can't get rid of them. I'm not leaving without them. Michael was right about you, you're a creepy annoying doll. If anyone's leaving, it's you!"

Both her and Dolly said nothing for the longest time. Even ET, Elliott, and Michael said nothing, just watching, waiting for something to happen. After what seemed like forever, Dolly became more demonic. Her hair got more of a purple firey look, and her eyes glowed a darker red.

[Dolly] "GET OUT OF HERE!"

[Gertie] "NO!"

Gertie and Dolly ran towards each other and kicked, punched, and rolled around, fighting. Gertie was throne at a wall, the three in the cage screaming her name. Gertie got up with her hand on her head, noticing keys and what looked to be a stove with fire on it. With an idea, she got the attention of Dolly McDollyDoll.

[Gertie] "Hey Dolly, over here!"

The possested doll fell for the trap, flying towards her. But before she could get to Gertie, she ran out of the way, grabbing the keys, and instantly ran behind her once beloved doll and pushed her against the fire. Dolly screamed in agony as she burned, her button eyes melting, yarn hair bursting into flames, and shriviling into ash and dust. She then ran towards the cage with the keys in her hands, knowing she had little time before We'Z'Knaw came back. She unlocked the cage and her, ET, Michael, and Elliott ran out of the ship, outside, and back to the house. We'Z'Knaw ran into the ship's main lobby at that very moment, and saw that the cage was empty and that whatever was left of Dolly was at the little fire. Knowing his plan failed, he fell to the floor on his knees.

[We'Z'Knaw] "NNNOOOOOO!"

Later in the day, Gertie was in her bedroom, with a saddened look on her face. Despite everything that happened that day, she still loved Dolly. She heard a knock at the door and ET and Michael walked in. ET's arms behind his back.

[Gertie] "Hey guys."

[Michael] "Gertie, I'm sorry about Dolly McDollyDoll. I know you loved her."

[ET] "But we think we know what could make it better."

ET moved his arms from behind his back to show a blue teddy bear, handing it to Gertie. She happily took the stuffed animal.

[Gertie] "Thank you."

ET mussed her hair.

[ET] "You're welcome."

* * *

Next Episode: Lazy Lazer


	11. Episode 7: Lazy Lazer

In We'Z'Knaw's Spaceship, he was pacing back and forth, angrily thinking about how his last plan failed.

[We'Z'Knaw] "Why, why, why did I leave that room? If I stayed, my plan would've worked. How is defeating 3 human children and 1 Plantineer so hard?"

He sat down and put his hand on his forehead, trying to think of his next plan. It was clear that he had to go bigger if he wanted to defeat the main 4. Winion 3 walked into the room, having thought of a new plan as well, he however, was able to come up with one.

[Winion 3] "Master, I just got an idea."

[We'Z'Knaw] "Very well, I'll gladly hear it."

[Winion 3] "You know how every living creature has one or two parents."

[We'Z'Knaw] "Yes."

[Winion 3] "Well, after doing some research, these four have one parent watching over them."

[We'Z'Knaw] "And your point is?.."

Winion 4 walked in at that moment.

[Winion 4] "His point is the parent is how we defeat the ET and the humans. If we can find a way to stop her from caring from them, they'll become weak over time."

[We'Z'Knaw] "Hmm, an interesting idea. But how is that going to stop them from stopping us? ET, if that's the name of the Plantineer, has his own spaceship."

[Winion 3] "True, but it isn't the same as the spaceships from his home planet. It's 5 times smaller. All 4 of them won't be able to fit inside of it."

[We'Z'Knaw] "Okay then, I'm convinced."

We'Z'Knaw and the two Winions walked towards the room where they keep their giant lazer. We'Z'Knaw stood and watched as Winion 3 and 4 tinkered with the machine so who ever it shot would turn them incredibly lazy. After fixing up the lazer, the screen in the front of it asked who it was going to hit. Winion 4 then raised up his hand, in it was a strain of blonde hair.

[Winion 4] "This is a hair from the little girl that fell off while her and the doll were fighting. As I put it in the machine, the DNA from it will track everyone who it tracks."

The screen showed Gertie's face, and Winion 4 swiped the screen showing Elliott's face, Michael's face, and Mary's face. He was about to swipe the screen again, which would show the face of Elliott, Gertie, & Michael's father, but Winion 3 stopped him, pointing at the image of Mary.

[Winion 3] "That's the one we're looking for."

There was a button next to the screen saying, shoot this person. Without hesitation, the two Winions and We'Z'Knaw, himself, pushed the button together. A blast of green energy immediately shot from the lazer's gun hole and flew towards Earth to the Taylor house. Mary was in the living room, having just sent her kids to bed. Relaxing, not noticing the green light flying towards her, and once she did, it hit her. The next morning, Elliott and ET woke up at the sound of Elliott's alarm clock. The former stretching and yawning, turning the alarm off.

[Elliott] "You know, I wonder why I always set an alarm on a Saturday?"

ET just shrugged in response, and Elliott sighed. After getting ready for the day, the two boys walked downstairs to hear the television. Confusing Elliott.

[Elliott] "Did one of us turn on the TV late last night and forget to turn it off? Oh, when Mom finds out, she's gonna kill us."

ET had a look of fear in his eyes, Elliott noticed this.

[Elliott] "She won't actually kill us, I mean that we'll be in huge trouble."

They both walked towards the TV, beginning to hear the sound of crunching, crunching of chips, to be specific. Elliott turned towards the couch, and saw non other, than Mary. She looked like a mess. The blanket she was in was barely covering her, her eyes looked red, like she had been awake for hours, and various chips, sweets, and soft drinks were scattered all over the place. Elliott, having never seen his mother like this before, looked a little horrified.

[Mary] "Whoa, what's up with the face?"

Her mouth was partly filled with chips and she sounded like she honestly couldn't care less.

[Elliott] "Mom, what happened to you? The last time you were eating food like this was when you were pregnant with Gertie."

[Mary] "Well I don't have a baby inside of me, I feel like I ate one, though."

[Elliott] "Well, then why are you acting like this?"

[Mary] "How should I know? One minute I was relaxing, the next, I was, and still am, relaxing even more."

[ET] "What are we going to do for breakfast?"

[Mary] "I don't know, you take care of it."

[ET] "I don't know how to cook. At least how you guys do it."

[Elliott] "C'mon ET, Mom's clearly too tired, I can try to make us something."

So the two went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Later, Michael walked into the room, looking back into the living room.

[Michael] "What's up with Mom?"

[Elliott] "I don't know, she was like that when we came down here."

Later in the day, around lunch time, the same thing happened, accept it looked like Mary had more food. And once again, the kids had to take care of it themselves. But then at dinner time, Elliott, Gertie, Michael, and ET decided they were done.

[Elliott] "Okay Mom, you've been sitting here watching TV all day, but you need to get up, we're worried about you, and besides, we can't really make our own dinner."

[Mary] "UGH, fine."

She got up and started making what she called dinner. Literally five minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table, and what all they had were cheep TV dinners. She tells the four to dig in and goes back to her business. Michael looks at his younger siblings, with disappointed looks on their faces.

[Michael] "Okay, I know this isn't much, but It's clear Mom's on edge. About what, I don't know? What I do know, however, is I don't want to upset her when she's like this."

[Elliott, Gerite, & ET] "Me too."

Little did they know this was just the beginning of this odd situation. For the next three weeks things didn't change, in fact, Mary forgot to pay the power bill so the lights haven't been turning on. It went to the point where most of the food that everyone (not counting Mary and ET) ate was at school. On Thursday, it was recess at Elliott's school, and he was sitting against the brick wall at the blacktop. He saw his friend, Vincent walking towards him.

[Vincent] "Elliott, are you okay, man? You look awful."

[Elliott] "I feel awful, my mom's been acting, well, lazy, lately. Honestly, me and my siblings haven't been able to take a bath or shower because my mom hasn't done any laundry."

[Vincent] "Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything, but you have a lot of BO."

[Elliott] "I know. Sigh, you know, it's like my mom was turned lazy against her own will or something."

[Vincent] "I guess you could say she was hit with, I don't know, a lazy lazer, maybe."

Elliott thought about what Vincent had just said for a minute or so, and eventually, he put two and two together and figured out that We'Z'Knaw must've had something to do with this.

[Elliott] "I have a feeling that was a pretty close guess."

Later into the day, Elliott told Gertie, Michael, and ET about his discovery, and knowing how their new enemy is, they believed it was in fact what happened.

[Michael] "Well, we have to find a way to bring Mom back to her senses."

[Gertie] "But how, We-s Aww's spaceship is in space. ET's spaceship is too small for all of us."

[Elliott] "So I guess we're stuck."

[ET] "I don't know, maybe we're not, let me check it and see."

ET went out to his spaceship to check if he can figure something out. Mary called her kids for something, and they went into the living room where she was.

[Gertie] "What is it?"

[Mary] "Can you guys get me some more snacks?"

[Michael] "Mom, I think you've eaten them all."

[Mary] "Did you check?"

[Elliott] "No, but we figured that-."

[Mary] "Well go check!"

Michael facepalmed himself, clearly fed up with how his mom's been acting, even if it was beyond her control.

[Michael] "Mom, stop it, this isn't you, you're not lazy."

Mary gave a look like she was trying to make an angry face, but she was too tired to do so.

[Mary] "What did you just say to me?"

Knowing this will most likely get ugly, Elliott and Gertie backed away from the scene.

[Michael] "You clearly know what I said, come on Mom, I know you're in there somewhere. I know you really aren't this pathetic."

Now Mary was really mad, she got up, staring at her oldest child, with a look that said "I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

[Elliott] "Oh no."

[Mary] "I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from, young man, but I'm going to wash it out of you!"

She then grabbed on to Michael's ear, and he tried to wiggle free.

[Michael] "MOM, STOP IT! LET GO- WHOA..."

He managed to get free from Mary's grasp, but he fell down and his back hit the TV screen, so hard that he actually broke it. Thankfully, no shards of glass had penetrated his skin, but he was in a lot of pain. Michael looked at what he did, and fearfully looked back at Mary. At first she looked shocked, but then her angered face from before came back.

[Mary] "GREAT, JUST GREAT MICHAEL! Now how am I going to watch my shows, huh, HOW?!"

Before the scene could go any further, ET came back into the room, signaling Michael and the others to come outside.

[Michael] "It looks like you're gonna have to find out on your own."

He then ran outside with Elliott and Gertie following him, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

[Mary] "You'll have to come back sometime, Michael, and when you do, you're in a lot of trouble."

She shouted, but only to lose interest, and laid back down on the couch. Michael, Elliott, and Gertie ran outside to see that somehow, ET's spaceship was some how wider than it was before. This was followed with Elliott asking him how he did that.

[ET] "Well I was looking at the buttons on the bottom panel, and one of them said "extant ship". So I pressed it, and this happened. But I think questioning how I did this right now isn't what we should be doing. We need to get into space and get We'Z'Knaw to bring your mom back to normal.

[Gertie] "He's right, now's not the time for questions."

All four of them went inside and as ET set the coordinates, the ship began to rise. Elliott, Michael, and Gertie held on to their seats as the sight from the ship's giant window went from bright blue to a deep dark blue with brights dots everywhere. Elliott looked behind himself, and saw the planet he called home begin to slowly shrink from sight, amazed by what he was looking at. However, he turned around when ET told him that he wouldn't be able to look at the view for long. And he was right, it wasn't long before they made it to their destination.

[ET] "Alright everyone, this is our first ordeal with We'Z'Knaw outside of Earth, we need to be careful. One wrong move, and we might end up being sucked into the empty void. No pressure, though."

The three of them gulbbed, but nodded. Inside the much bigger ship, We'Z'Knaw was once again in the main room, satisfied that his plan has been working. That moment ended, however, when Winion 1 entered the room.

[Winion 1] "Sir, I have some bad news, ET and the children are their way."

[We'Z'Knaw] "What?! How is that possible? they can't all fit in that tiny spacecraft."

[Winion 1] "Well, about that..."

He then showed We'Z'Knaw a tablet like screen showing the outside of the ship and zoomed in on the approaching ship.

[We'Z'Knaw] "Oh come on, are they always one step ahead of me? Okay, new plan, you and the others go into the room with the lazer and lock the door, I'll take care of those brats."

A moment or so later outside the ship's back door the perfect size for the now bigger ship, opened. The main 4 knew this meant the evil alien had to be prepared somehow. So with a sigh, ET flew into the opening. Just as they expected, We'Z'Knaw was there, quietly sitting on a chair.

[We'Z'Knaw] "I'd say it's great to see you, but you're all the vane of my existence, and this time, you're not getting away."

With a push of a button on a remote he had hidden, the spaceship disappeared.

[We'Z'Knaw] "I teleported your little spacecraft to a room in my ship that you'll never get to. I could destroy all 4 of you right now, but instead, I'll make a deal. Agree to fore fit, And I'll send you all back to Earth, you can try to find whatever food that your mother hasn't gottan to yet, and find a new parent. And when I take over the world, I'll spare you."

[ET] "Over my dead body."

[Elliott, Gertie, & Michael] "Same for us."

[We'Z'Knaw] "Fine, have it your way."

Without hesation, We'Z'Knaw pulled out a lazer gun from his other hand, shooting at the main 4. They were able to dodge the lazers, but the alien with the fire arm did get very close each time. In fact, he was actually able to hit Elliott's jacket hood. It was then when ET ran towards We'Z'Knaw, screaming. We'Z'Knaw tried to hit him, but the smaller alien was able to doge the beam of light, and in a split second, he grabbed We'Z'Knaw's remote and pushed a blue button, the spaceship he and the other three entered in reappeared and him and Elliott, Michael, and Gertie ran into it, still dodging the lazers from We'Z'Knaw's gun. Once they made it in, ET once again pressed the blue button, and they teleported into the room with the lazer that turned their mom lazy. They hopped out of the ship, this time, with their led pipes from their first incounter with We'Z'Knaw in their hands. To their surprise, the 5 winions still ran at the main 4, not stopping. ET, Michael, Elliott, and Gertie ran at them too, however, they had the edvantige. They hit the 5 winions with their pipes, not showing any mercy. Michael told ET, Gertie, and Elliott to lazer their mom back to normal, and he'd take care of the little monsters. They nodded and ran to the screen, ET pressed it and he didn't stop swaping images until he made it to Mary. But now, he was stumped.

[ET] "I don't get it, what should I do?"

Gertie hid behind him, afraid of something. ET turned around to find Winion 3 crawling towards them. He looked like he had blood from his mouth. The only thing was, his blood was yellow.

[Winion 3] "Nothing, you won't be able bring back your mother's old self. It's voice activated, and it will only be set to reverse the first effects, if I say, REVERSE-O!"

Just as he said that, the screen said _"whoever gets shot with this lazer will reverse any past_ _effects_". The pathetic alien cursed himself for giving that away and ET slammed the button. And the green beam of energy was shot to Earth. Michael noticing this, stopped his clobbering.

[Michael] "Well, we'd love to say, but it's time we get out of here."

Before they could leave, ET and Elliott broke the lazer screen with their pipes. And with that, ET, Elliott, Gertie, and Michael grabbed on to their pipes and ran back into ET's spaceship and teleported back into the room where We'Z'Knaw was at, and flew back to Earth. We'Z'Knaw just shook his head in shame and anger, knowing his plan failed.

[We'Z'Knaw] "If I don't defeat them in my next plan, I will destroy the first thing I find."

Back on Earth, ET and the kids went inside of the house and saw that Mary was in the living room, cleaning up the mess she made, proving that she was back to normal.

[Gertie] "Mommy, you're back."

Gertie shouted as she ran up and hugged Mary, and she hugged back.

[Mary] "I sure am. I can't believe I actually made this mess. Boys, thanks for getting the old me back."

[Michael] "Don't mention it Mom, we're just glad you're back."

[Mary] "Me too. But you're still paying for a new TV."

She said as she returned to her cleaning. Michael groaned, and Elliott and ET shrugged at each other.

* * *

Next Episode: My Handcuffs Are Tied


	12. Episode 8: My Handcuffs Are Tied

Boy, it's been a while since I've updated this story. So let's begin.

* * *

It was lunchtime at Plainview Avenue Elementary, and Elliott was walking to a table with his lunch in his hands. He was relived that Murray was on vacation, knowing how lunchtime was when he was at his worst. As he sat down on his seat, he saw one of the students in line was one of his classmates, a girl named Grace Quelina. This made Elliott try to hide his face out of embarrassment once it looked like she noticed him. Grace was the same girl that he suddenly kissed out of nowhere in science class when he convinced the class to free frogs that were meant to be distracted that day. What made it stranger was the fact that moments before, he began to feel light headed and giddy, which did have a hand in the chaos that he had caused. He had heard a while afterwords that most people feel that way when they're drunk, but Elliott knew for a fact that he never tasted alcohol before.

Considering that it happened during the week ET first visited, Elliott had a feeling that he had something to do with it, but he never said anything about it. What he explained to the school was that he had a bizarre black out/spasm, and he wasn't in control of his actions. As far fetched as the explanation sounded, everyone believed him. While that problem was taken care of, Elliott now had to worry about facing Grace. It was easy to avoid during those 3 1/2 months, but that was mostly because due to Elliott's sudden state of depression at the time. Ever since ET officially moved in, it wasn't as easy, but still good enough. Although this time, it looked like avoiding Grace was going to be impossible, as she, in fact, did notice Elliott, and was now walking to the table he was at.

[Grace] "You know if you didn't want me over here, talking to you, you shouldn't have been staring at me."

Elliott un-hid his face, but was looking down, trying his hardest to hide his blushing.

[Elliott] "I wasn't staring at you, I was looking towards a direction which you happened to be in."

[Grace] "Then why did you look away when I looked at you?"

[Elliott] "Well maybe I didn't want you to think I was a creep or something like that."

[Grace] "So looking at my face makes you feel like a creep, but putting your lips all over it doesn't?"

[Elliott] "How many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't in control of myself!"

[Grace] "Really?"

She then grabbed some baby carrots from her tray and shook her hand around a few times, and then threw them at Elliott's face.

[Elliott] "What was that for?"

[Grace] "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't in control of myself."

Elliott then threw some food from his tray, himself.

[Elliott] "So was I."

[Grace] "So you think you're a wise guy, huh?"

She smirked as she took her slice of pizza and pushed it into Elliott's face as if it were pie. Which leads to him doing the same to her.

[Elliott] "I know I'm a wise guy."

This led to them throwing bits and pieces of their lunch at each other. While they didn't hate each other, per say, they weren't really in a good place with each other. It didn't take long until the school's principle, Principle Harrison, yelling out to them-

[Principle Harrison] "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

They both stopped, looking at the adult.

[Elliott] "Okay, before you say anything, I just wanna say..."

He paused and pointed at Grace.

[Elliott] "She started it."

[Grace] "Hey, you were the one staring."

[Elliott] "I didn't throw food into your face."

[Grace] "Yeah, you did!"

[Elliott] "Well you did the same to me, first!"

[Principle Harrison] "Enough! You know, I get that kids have their issues, but you two are still in school. I'm afraid that both of you are in trouble."

[Elliott] "Let me guess, detention."

[Principle Harrison] "You'd be correct, Mr. Taylor."

[Elliott] "Son of a-"

*RING RING RING RING RING

The school day ended at 2:45, but Elliott and Grace had to stay for an extra hour due to their detention. They both had to stay in the cafeteria, and they were sitting at the table where they made their mess earlier. Their punishment was to clean up the mess, and when they were done, they would have to sit and wait for the detention to end. After they finished cleaning, they sat down, facing away from each other. Principle Harrison looked at his watch and remembered something.

[Principle Harrison] "Okay, I just remembered that I have to do some paperwork, but before I go, you two did use the bathroom before you came in here, right?"

[both] "Yes."

[Principle Harrison] "Good, because just to make sure no one leaves this room, I'm gonna have to do this."

He then grabbed some hand-cuffs and put it on Elliott's left arm and Grace's right.

[Grace] "Uh, is this really necessary?"

[Principle Harrison] "You know what they say, better safe than sorry."

She rolled her eyes in response. And with that, Harrison left the room. Elliott sighed, and tried to talk.

[Elliott] "You do know that I wasn't in control of myself when that frog fiasco happened in Octo-"

[Grace] "I don't want to talk about that, anymore."

[Elliott] "I'm serious, I had no control of myself, it just happened! Besides, you were the one who brought it up earlier."

[Grace] "I was trying to make a point as to why I thought your excuse to staring at me was extremely flawed."

[Elliott] "I WASN'T STARING AT YOU!"

[Grace] "You know what, I don't care anymore! Fighting won't change the fact that both you and I are stuck here, and there's nothing we can do about it."

[Elliott] "That's the best thing you've said all day."

They returned to silence for a minute before Grace spoke her mind.

[Grace] "Do you know what upsets me the most about that kiss?"

Elliott turned his head to face her.

[Elliott] "What?"

[Grace] "The fact that you tried to avoid me throughout these past couple months."

[Elliott] "Why do you care about that?"

[Grace] "I don't know, it just does. I hoped you would've talked to me, and I could tell you I wasn't mad."

[Elliott] "You weren't?"

[Grace] "No, I wasn't. I knew you weren't in the right state of mind. Believe it or not, a lot of us knew about..."

[Elliott] "Knew about what?"

[Grace] "About what happened with your parents."

Elliott looked down.

[Elliott] "Oh, that. How could I forget?"

His voice sounded so shaky, like he was on the verge of crying. Grace wouldn't let him know it, but it broke her heart.

[Grace] "I'm sorry, not just because of that, but also because no one was there for you."

[Elliott] "Yeah, I know. I think all I needed then was just a friend, a shoulder to cry on."

He said as he wiped away a tear.

[Elliott] "But you don't have to feel bad, because I found that shoulder."

[Grace] "Really, who?"

Elliott looked around before he said anything. This was the first time he's ever mentioned ET to anyone but his family, and while he wasn't going to say he anything about aliens, he was still nervous about talking about it.

[Elliott] "Well, he was a friend I made a couple days before that day with the frogs. Him and I had a huge connection, he was the first friend I made in a long time. However, he left town a week or so later. I really missed him, and that was why I was in a much darker place during those months."

[Grace] "So how did you get past it?"

[Elliott] "I made a new friend, him and I have been through a lot already. And I know he's not going anywhere, at least for a long time."

[Grace] "I'm happy to hear that."

[Elliott] "Thanks, and hey, for what's it's worth, I'm sorry I stole your first kiss."

[Grace] "Don't worry about it, I'm over it."

For the next few minutes or so, Elliott & Grace talked about their families and how life with them has been. Elliott told Grace how him and Michael went to the same Daycare when he was two, and how when Gertie was a new born, she'd follow him everywhere. And Grace told him how her parents once left the oven on and nearly burned down the house and they once gave her an empty turtle shell as a practice pet. After Elliott discussed how Michael began letting him play D&D with his friends after his house was under quarantine, they both sighed of boredom.

[Elliott] "What should we do now?"

Grace looked at the clock. It was 3:15.

[Grace] "Well we have a half an hour to figure something out."

She thought for a second.

[Grace] "I know what we can do, follow me."

[Elliott] "I clearly don't have a choice."

[Grace] "I know."

They walked to a door a few feet from the right of a room to the bathroom. Grace took a pin from her hair and used it to unlock the door.

[Elliott] "Why are we in here?"

[Grace] "There's a karaoke machine in here. I saw a teacher take it out of this room."

[Elliott] "Okay, while I do enjoy taking part in karaoke, I don't really want to get in more trouble than we already are."

[Grace] "Hey, we're not leaving the cafeteria, and it's not like we're damaging school property. Besides, Principle Harrison never said he couldn't do this."

[Elliott] "Alright, I guess."

So they took the machine out of the room and plugged it in the nearest outlet. They went back inside to grab a microphone and a couple cassette tapes.

[Grace] "So what song do you want to sing, first?"

[Elliott] "That depends, what choices are there?"

[Grace] "See for yourself. These were the ones I picked out."

There were four cassette tapes, each one were karaoke versions of songs. They were Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, Hey Jude by The Beatles, Rock & Roll All Night by Kiss, and The Rose by Brette Midler. The last one was what caught Elliott's interest.

[Elliott] "Hey, this song came out only a couple years ago, my mom would play it for Gertie when she was 2."

[Grace] "That's a pretty good choice."

[Elliott] "I don't mean to brag, but I'm a fairly good singer."

[Grace] "Oh, ya think so?"

[Elliott] "Yeah, what about you?"

[Grace] "You know, you really are a wise guy."

She said as she playfully punched him and the arm.

[Elliott] Alright, let's just do this.

He put the cassette tape in the machine and picked up the microphone. After a minute or so, the song began, and Elliott sang the words that went from white to red.

[Elliott] "_Some say love, it is a river, that drowns, the tender reed._"

Grace then grabbed the microphone as she wanted to sing the next part.

[Grace] "_Some say love, it is a razor, that leaves, you soul to bleed._"

She then put the microphone in between them so they could sing the next part together.

[both] "_When the night, has been too lonely, and the road, has been too long. And you think, that love is only, for the lucky, and the strong._"

[Elliott] "_Just remember, in the Winter, far beneath, the biter snows-_"

[Grace] "_Lies the seed, that with the sun's love, in the Spring, becomes-_"

[both] "_The Rose._"

They both look at each other after the music ends.

[Grace] "Wow, you're not a fairly good singer."

Elliott frowned.

[Elliott] "I'm not?"

[Grace] "No, you're a great singer."

[Elliott] "Oh, well you're so bad, either."

[Grace] "Thanks."

For the next 20 minutes, they sang the other three songs. Afterwords, they unplugged the machine and put everything back in the closet. They sat back down at their table and waited for Principle Harrison to come back. Over 10 minutes later, he did.

[Principle Harrison] "Well, it's been about an hour by now. I think you two have been here long enough."

[Grace] "Well it's about time, if you ask me."

She winked at Elliott, and he did the same. Principle Harrison took out his key and unlocked the hand cuffs.

[Principle Harrison] "Grace, your parents called, they said they'll get here in about 10 minutes. Elliott, your mom said that you can get home on your bike."

[both] "Okay."

So after that, they went to each of their lockers and got their stuff. They were mostly silent on their way to the front of the school. Elliott walked to his bike, but before he got on it, Grace called his name and walk towards him.

[Grace] "Hey, I just wanted to say that I did have a pretty good time."

[Elliott] "Me too. I'm just glad that you and I are friends, now."

[Grace] "So am I."

Elliott got on his bike, but before he could ride it away, Grace stopped him.

[Grace] "I'm sorry about what I'm about to do, but a part of me wants to make us even."

She leaned in, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes were nearly the size of baseballs, and was in total shock. It may have only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like it lasted about over an hour. When Grace backed away, Elliott's face was in total shock.

[Elliott] "Wha, wha..."

[Grace] "Sorry."

He shook his head.

[Elliott] "Don't worry about it, I get it. And to be honest, you aren't that bad a kisser."

She looked away, blushing.

[Grace] "Th-thanks."

Elliott looked in a different direction, as well. After a second or two, they both looked at each other, and laughed.

[Elliott] "Well, I better get home, see you later."

[Grace] "Same to you."

And with that, Grace walked back, and Elliott rode his bike back home. Once he was made it back home, he put his bike in the garage and went inside. Mary wasn't home yet, but everyone else was. However, the only one in the living room was ET.

[ET] "Hey buddy, how was detention?"

[Elliott] "Not as bad as you'd think. Me and this girl, Grace, were handcuffed together, we talked about stuff, did some karaoke, and she kissed me. That's pretty much it."

[ET] "Oh, that's good to know."

Elliott walked away after that. And ET continued watching TV, and then fully realized what Elliott said.

[ET] "Wait, what?!"

* * *

Next Episode: New Student From Space


End file.
